Tsuna's Magical Friend
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: Female Harry Potter, named Iris Potter-Black then translated to Ayame Kuro when she was found in Japan. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a boy who befriended a little girl with unstable magic. AU. Music Magic. Time Travel. Slow Romance, Slow Mystery Thriller. I own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

May 2007

Sawada Tsunayoshi

6 years old

Tsuna was six when he first met the emerald eyed girl. He thought she lived a few houses away from him, but they didn't have the same class or electives at school. He saw her for the first time when he was five. She passed his house on her way to school, and would smile and wave at him as she walked by. Her hair falling in ebony waves around her shoulders that swayed with her each step. As she disappeared from his view, he would hesitatingly wave back. It wasn't until he was six that he met her though.

Tsuna bit his lip as he ran outside. School was finished and the students had left for their clubs. He didn't want to catch the bullies' attention so he left as soon as the halls were clear. As the five year old left the school yard, he saw a slightly familiar girl sitting by the wall. Stumbling, he fell to the ground and the girl's emerald green eyes blinked away tears in her startled shock.

Amber brown met emerald green.

"You're silly Sawada-san." she whispered, her soft voice heavy with hidden emotion as she forced a smile on her face.

Tsuna blushed to the roots of his hair and the girl began giggling with true laughter. Tsuna smiled, despite his blush and got up to sit next to her.

Everyday after school since, Tsuna found her standing at the gate. The first time bullies followed him out of the school, Kuro-chan wasn't happy. He thought he would remember it forever.

Tsuna stole a peek behind him as he neared the school gates. Three upperclassmen had joined the original two that had chased him out of his classroom. He looked ahead, and wanted to cry. Sweet, and gentle, Kuro-chan stood at the gate waiting for him. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw him. His ruffled jacket, and his bag in his arms. The strap broken and missing. Before he could tell her to run, Tsuna watched as her emerald eyes narrowed. Having spot a forming bruise on Tsuna's wrist. As he past her, she stepped in between him and the group of ten year olds, with an odd looking wooden staff in her hand. She struck the taller boys behind their knees, spinning around to hit the falling boys upside the head with the crystal end of her staff. It was quick and the five boys were down, and most likely unconscious.

"Sawada-kun!" She said cheerfully as she turned to face him.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to take some self defense classes with me?"

Tsuna could only nod numbly at the cheerfully scary girl.

Days became a week as Tsuna joined Kuro-chan in her self defense, and Martial Arts classes. He found himself enjoying the time he spent with her, he even followed her to her dance classes. He learned Kuro-chan's parents, dead as they were, had a bad man after them when they were alive. The man and his friends were looking for Kuro-chan for revenge. She was learning how to fight to protect herself and her friends from her family's enemies. Tsuna wanted to fight with Kuro-chan, instead of hiding behind her, so he joined her in her training.

Weeks passed as Kuro-chan taught Tsuna how to meditate. It was difficult for the brown haired boy, but Kuro-chan's calm, steady confidence was reassuring. When he finally calmed down, he found being in the room, lit only by flickering candlelight, and the soothing scent of burning lavender, time seemed to mean little. They sat in comforting silence for what could've been days or years, as peace and safety filled the peaceful duo.

Ayame-chan joined him when he did homework, helping him and answering his questions. He watched as his grades improved, steadily throughout the year. Ayame's smile, and gentle,

"I knew you could do it." when he showed her, his 100% end of year test score filled him with joy.

Tsuna watched as Ayame sparred against her Senpai, one using a Staff, the other a sword, but neither used magic. He had just learned Ayame wasn't completely human, and even if it was shocking, she was still his best friend. Magic, he learned, was an energy much like a human's life source, in that it was the source of a Magus' life and could be trained as the Magus wished. Unlike the human life source, _which no one could explain to him_ , Magic was harder to classify.

"My magic is four colored, normally magic has a single color depending on the person, two if they were born with a magic Gift or Talent. I have four colors in my magic, and that would be bad enough, but the types of magic the colors represent clash and make it unstable." Ayame explained as they walked to his home.

"What do you mean unstable?" he asked.

Ayame bit her lip as she thought of how to explain it.

As they entered the yard, Ayame smiled. She ran inside,slipped off her shoes, and asked Mama for a bowl of water and a glass of vegetable oil.

"I'll be right back." Ayame said as she put her shoes back on and ran outside.

Tsuna watched her exit with wide eyes, and waited by the door for her. She returned five minutes later with a two liter of soda and a pack of mint candies. She took her newly bought goods outside to the back yard, and Tsuna followed with the glass of oil. His mama brought the bowl of water, and they sat all four items onto the picnic table.

"So to answer your question, I'll demonstrate. Let us start with the water and the oil," Ayame started. Tsuna watched as his friend emptied the glass of oil into the bowl of water. The oil stayed above the water, separate from it, just on the surface.

"Silver and Gold colored magic doesn't mix at all. They'll always remain two different substances, like the oil and the water. With no chance of mixing the two types of magic won't work together to create spells." Ayame explained.

When Tsuna nodded his understanding, she checked the soda and opened the mint pack. She opened the soda, dropped a mint in, then quickly pulled Tsuna away from the table. Tsuna watched wide eyed as the soda exploded out of the bottle.

"Red and Green colored magic are like the mint in the soda. One will make the other explode if put together for a spell. Like with Silver and Gold magic, if the two magics can't work together a person can't create spells. By themselves, the magic is fine, red with gold, or red with silver work, as does green and gold and green and silver." She frowned, repeated herself quietly, then nodded, sure she had said it correctly.

"Using red with green or gold with silver just won't work." Ayame explained simply. Tsuna sat next to her on the porch, as she continued to explain.

"My Staff helps me focus my magic and, with the clear crystal on top, I can control which of the four colors I mix. When I get older my magic will grow, and I'll get a longer staff with a larger crystal. It will help, but it's no fix. My magic will always be fighting itself and it'll only get worse." Ayame explained.

"How so?"

Tsuna could almost feel her fear as she whispered in reply.

"I don't know."

Uncertainty had never felt so terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2007

Sawada Tsunayoshi

6 years old

Kuro Ayame

6 years old

Tsuna stood at the school gates, he ignored the crowd of curious students, as his best friend was taken to the hospital. She was pale, her hair sticky. She coughed, and coughed, and coughed, red splotches of blood hit the ground as she did. The nurse who was escorting Ayame to the hospital was obviously worried, and as Ayame swayed, a second nurse jumped out of the ambulance with a wheelchair. Tsuna hoped she would be okay, he didn't know what was wrong, but knew it had to do with her unstable magic. He hoped Ayame's Magic Sensei would find a way to make Ayame better.

Tsuna went to visit Ayame at the hospital every day after school. On Friday her Sensei was there. The young man with brown hair, and brown eyes, sat on the chair by Ayame's bedside. Tsuna sat next to him when he was waved in.

"Ayame, I'm cutting back your martial arts training," He held up a hand to stall her interruption,

"You need to focus on your meditation and music. If you can channel your magic through your voice as Yuki-Sensei has been teaching you then it should give your magic another outlet. I've got you a new Staff as well, the crystal on your other one burned the wood to ash. Your magic core is growing faster than we thought. You'll take more dance classes and join the gymnastics club after school. Do you know why I'm changing your schedule?"

Ayame sighed as she dropped back to her pillows. The green eyed girl nodded and Tsuna was glad, because she was awake. She had been sleeping all week.

"Meditation to build my connection to my magic. So I can control which of my four types I use when casting. So I keep my magic calm, and steady." Ayame's voice was soft, and tired as she spoke.

"Music because of the different branches of magic, I need to learn Sorceress Magic, and of that power class I chose intent based mental, and spiritual type magic. I chose to channel my magic through my music. Dance and gymnastics is to keep me active and work on my control while multitasking. Dance and gymnastics also help with my speed, flexibility, coordination, concentration, and strength among other things."

Tsuna was surprised that dance could do so much for someone's personal fitness.

"-... if Tsuna-kun here joins you."

Tsuna blinked at the sound of his name having gotten lost in thought, to see bright, hopeful, emerald green eyes gazing at him.

"Um, Sure!" Tsuna agreed, judging by Ayame's squeal of thanks, he made a good choice, but judging by Xander-sensei's sympathetic look Tsuna had made a very unlucky choice.

"So I'll stop by your house at 5:30 in the morning, first breakfast is really light, then we'll run around town for an hour, after that is second breakfast which is also light, then we go to school or we'll go to Jenny-sensei's gym. Lunch, then after a visit to the gym we'll Meditate, after an hour of meditation I'll go to Music lessons, and you will go to Martial Arts lessons, then we both have Dance, then.."

Tsuna was wide eyed and worried. _When will I sleep?_

Monday

5:30 am

Nana smiled as she let Ayame-chan inside. The ebony haired girl smiled and requested two bowls of oatmeal.

"One for me and the other for Tsuna-kun please. Tsuna-kun has promised to spend everyday he can as my training partner. I'm on the dance team you know, and it's a lot of fun!" Ayame laughed.

Nana was so happy, her little Tus-kun was learning how to dance and had such a sweet friend.

Ayame grabbed a few ice cubes from the icebox and dropped them into a glass of water. With a cheerful, "I'm going to wake Tsuna-kun! I'll be right back.", she was skipping up the stairs.

When Nana heard her son scream, "Cold! Hiee! Ice! Ice!" she smiled. Ayame-chan was such a sweet little girl.

5:50 am

"Sawada-san, here's my phone number and my Sensei's number. We'll be back in time to change and get ready for school, if not you need to call me or my Sensei. It is possible for us to have gotten lost." Ayame instructed.

Nana's eyes brightened as she nodded her understanding.

"I promise Ayame-chan."

5:55 am

Tsuna wore a blue and white track suit, while Ayame wore a white and blue track suit. She had given him a watch that would record his lap times, could have alarms, and told the time. She had also given him an ipod and headset. She had similar set except hers were made with magic instead of science. Tsuna left his house tired but with a smile.

6:00 am

They left Tsuna's house, their timers ticking away the seconds. It was nice and easy, a steady jog out of his subdivision. Ayame was bright eyed and cheerful as she ran next to him. She couldn't help but smile back as they passed the other houses and the gently falling leaves. This was nice, Tsuna decided. He didn't know why Xander-sensei was so worried.

6:05 am

"Pick up the pace!" Ayame called. Tsuna easily rose his pace to match Ayame's as they left his thought he could handle an hour of this, it was nice, with Ayame's laughter, and the open air, it was nice.

6:10

"Pick up the pace!" Ayame called again. Tsuna increased his pace to match Ayame's as they passed another block. Tsuna was starting to see why xander-sensei was so worried. Maybe this wasn't as nice as he had first thought.

6:15

Tsuna sped up again as Ayame called out. They were a quarter of the way through the residential district now, and Tsuna was finding it difficult to keep the faster paces. How Ayame did it was a mystery. _Magic._ Tsuna decided. It was her magic.

6:20

Tsuna pushed himself just a bit faster as Ayame cheerfully asked him to. They had been running for what felt like hours, but Tsuna would keep at it. For Ayame, he'd keep going.

6:30

As they entered the shopping district Tsuna was panting, and exhausted. He knew Ayame was scary but as he watched the cheerful girl as she ran in place next to him, he knew she was probably the scariest person in the world. _At least she's my friend. I'd rather have her on my side then not._ She grinned, and as she said the dreaded words, Tsuna knew, no matter how glad he was they were friends, Ayame was just too hyper in the morning.

6:55

"Almost done!"

Tsuna had never been happier to hear Ayame-chan's voice in his life. His street was in sight, and he pushed himself faster. The sooner he got home the better. _Rest, shower, maybe a nap._ He could only hope.

7:15 am

After showers, and changing into clean clothes, they got a bowl of fruits, and left for school.

3:30 pm

After school Tsuna was taken to Jenny-sensei's gym. It was a magical gym with every item of exercise equipment imaginable. Ayame ignored the smelly room with weights, and lead Tsuna instead to a clean, open room with wooden floors.

Yoga, Tsuna learned, while really nice, was also difficult. Tsuna's balance was questionable on a good day, and downright nonexistent on a bad day. Yoga made his lack of balance seem fatal.

4:00pm

They stayed in the yoga room after the other's left, for an hour of meditation. It was easier this time, than Tsuna's first attempt at meditation. It was just as peaceful and timeless as he remembered.

5:00pm

He walked Ayame to her music lessons, and went across the street to his martial Arts classes. As he was learning the stances, and safe way of falling and throwing a punch, he reminded himself it was for Ayame. She was happier knowing he could defend himself from her enemies, and honestly, he felt safer too.

5:30 pm

Their dance instructor had them learning the waltz. Tsuna was glad he was partnered with Ayame. It was a fun dance, but besides Tsuna's two left feet stepping on her toes, Ayame said she had fun. Tsuna would admit he had fun too.

6:00pm

They were back at Tsuna's house, eating dinner and finishing their homework. Before Ayame was ready to leave her question had Tsuna wanting to cry,

"Same time Tomorrow?"

Instead he smiled and chirped.

"Sure!"

Ayame left with a smile while Tsuna went to bed, dreading the morning.

Tsuna joined Ayame on her morning runs, and her monster training regimen, all week. Sunday, it appeared, was a peaceful day. Their run was faster paced, but only half an hour. They spent two hours in Yoga and meditation, then she had two hours of Music, which Tsuna got to watch. Her Music-Sensei, Yuki-sensei, was a friendly middle aged woman with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore earmuffs, and handed Tsuna a pair as well. He wasn't able to listen to Ayame as she sang, but judging by the broken glass, and the sudden changes in temperature, he was sure that was a good thing. After her music class they went to dance then had the rest of the day to relax. It was nice.

 **Chapters 1 and 2 became a single chapter, I will try to keep my chapters for this story 1,000+ words.**

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, Yes, I did have a six year old Fem Harry knock out a few older boys because they were seeking to harm her new friend.**

 **I have a strong dislike for bullies, anyone who picks on or harms a younger kid just because they can deserves a harsh beat down. Personally, my brother was almost killed because some high schooler thought it would be funny to push the 8 year old into an old and abandoned school building. If he wasn't found when he was, he would've bled to death. I have no reason to give bullies any respect and figure since I was taught self defense at six, and this is FICTION and more than that, a FANFICTION of an ANIME, it will be possible. If you want me to put on kid gloves when dealing with fictional bullies then your are out of luck.**

 **I haven't written many fanfictions so I don't know much about writing an Idealistic character. I don't think I have ran into that problem before and will continue to try and avoid it for the future.**

 **I'd like to thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. Your support is much appreciated.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	3. Chapter 3

June 2007

Tsuna

6 years old

Ayame

6 years old

It wasn't often, but Tsuna knew when Ayame started coughing it was his job to keep her from continuing to train. It was why Xander-Sensei had told her, she could only tain if Tsuna was there with her. Xander-Sensei made sure to explain it to him before the older magical left the hospital. Tsuna shortened their morning runs from the hour Ayame wanted them to be to only a half hour. She wasn't happy, but when Tsuna thought of her coughing blood, and the way her eyes went bloodshot, he held firm. He wouldn't let his friend hurt herself.

When they weren't training, they hung out around Tsuna's house. When his Mama got a phone call, during breakfast one day, from one of her friends, inviting her on a spa trip, he stopped her from turning down the invitation.

"I'll spend the day with Ayame-chan. Mama needs to spend the day with mama's friends too."

Watching his Mama smile was wonderful. So Tsuna used the number Ayame had given his Mama earlier, and called her.

Ayame came to walk him to her house a few minutes later. She wore a green sundress, with gold embroidery and a dark red jacket.

"Like I told you before, my parents are dead. I'm an orphan, and normally I'd live in the orphanage, but because of my magic being so unstable, I don't." Ayame began.

They walked for awhile, passing many of the other houses and past the shopping district. They neared the traditional styled houses, and Tsuna followed as Ayame lead him past the Hibari residence, and a few other homes. The one farthest from the other's was large, and open. Ayame lead Tsuna inside, with a small smile.

Ayame led Tsuna around the house, she waved to the maids, and introduced him to the doctors, and the nurses, and the magical theorists and researchers. He couldn't remember all their names, but most wore their day job name tags so he didn't feel to worried.

"Xander-Sensei, is like my dad while Yoko-kachan, well she's like my mother. She's also the head of my cleaning staff."

Ayame showed Tsuna the T.V room, and her music room, her meditation and yoga room, the kitchen and dining room, the gardens, and finally her room.

Ayame's room was large, but so full of life. There was art on her walls, her desk had papers covering it, and her bed was full of stuffed animals, like dragons and bears. She had a thick tome on the coffee table, and a dresser with a vanity mirror. Ayame sat on a pink and blue rug on her floor, so Tsuna sat down with her.

"My parents lived in England, my father was descended from Nobility, as was my godfather, and godmother. My godfather is in jail, and my godmother is in a coma. I hope to inherit my father's title when I'm older. I'd be Lady Gryffindor."

She explained as she opened the large book. She pulled out a few photos,

"The redhead is my Mum. The black haired man next to her is my Dad."

Tsuna watched as Ayame slid her finger across the picture, and the two figures began dancing under the falling snow. She handed him another photo, this one had four teenage boys, that once she slid her finger across, began chasing each other around the photo.

"The boy with glasses is my dad, the second dark haired boy is my godfather Sirius Black. Then there's the tall brown haired boy, he's Remus Lupin, and he's got a magical illness. But unlike mine his was caused by someone else. So it's more of a curse than an illness but it's close enough. The fourth boy is Peter Pettigrew. He's a traitor, but because England never gave my godfather a trial, they don't know that."

Tsuna watched the teenage boys throw snowballs at each other for a while before he asked,

"Then how do you know?"

"The Godparent oath. If Sirius ever put me in danger his magic would have killed him. He never betrayed my parents because if he did, he would be dead. I know he isn't dead because I can still feel his magic monitoring mine. Remus is a werewolf, and considered my dad as his Alpha in the pack. His magic would kill him if he even thought of betraying my dad. I know he lives because he works for one of dad's companies. That leaves Peter, and he disappeared."

Tsuna passed both photo's back to Ayame and she put them in the book. There was a knock on the door, which made Tsuna jump, to which Ayame laughed.

Ayame opened the door and let in a woman with golden blonde hair, and sliver blue eyes.

"Yoko-kachan, this is my best friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsuna-kun, this is Yoko-kachan." Ayame introduced. Tsuna stood and bowed.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Yoko-san is fine Sawada-kun."

"Nice to meet you Yoko-san."

Tsuna walked around the gardens with Ayame and Yoko-san until lunch, they shared stories, and talked about the progress the research team has made in finding a cure for Ayame-chan's unstable magic.

"So far, all they know is that the human life source, called Flames, is where the cure lies." Yoko-san informed with a sigh. She led the two kids to the kitchen and they sat at the table as she made some lunch.

"There could be thousands of different types of Flames though. Like there's thousands of different branches of magic." Ayame groaned.

After a lunch of turkey sandwiches and fruit pieces, Ayame walked Tsuna home. They made it back as his Mama's friend was pulling away from the house. His Mama smile brightly at the two, and after a few questions about their day, Nana was sharing her own adventure to a spa in another town that she went to with her friends.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, If something doesn't make sense but you don't ask any questions, then I don't know to clear your confusion. I may answer questions in the story, or directly, depending on the question.**

 **I'd like to thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. Your support is much appreciated.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	4. Chapter 4

June 2007

Tsuna

6 years old

Ayame

6 years old

Tsuna walked into the yoga room of Jenney-sensei's gym, it was Sunday and Tsuna had slept in. The golden brown eyed boy was worried when he woke up and found it was almost Noon. Ayame usually came to get him before 10 on Sunday's, so the fact she hadn't had the almost seven year old worried about her. He had checked the Dance Studio, the the Music Studio, and she wasn't there. The next closest place was Sensei's gym, then the Hospital, before he checked her house. He knew she didn't like being inside her home alone, so it wasn't likely she would be there when most of her caretakers had left for work.

As Tsuna opened the door of the Yoga room, he sighed in relief before he blinked, and threw his hands over his mouth. He fought to keep his surprised shriek silent. He watched as, in the center of the room, Ayame meditatied. Now normally this wouldn't be surprising, but she was literally in the center of the room, equal distance from each wall, and the floor as she was from the ceiling. Tsuna looked up, _because she was floating and that wasn't possible yesterday,_ before he closed the door and sat down. Magic, Tsuna learned, made everything possible. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Ayame's normally creamy white skin seemed to glow with golden shimmering light. Her white gown shone silver, with sleeves that covered her arms and a large skirt that hung over her criss-crossed legs. Her normally ebony black hair dripped in a deep, bright, red was swaying in an unfelt wind. It was her eyes though, that had had Tsuna's attention. Her emerald green eyes, really were glowing, darkening her eyes even as their brightness casted shadows around the room.

Tsuna watched the room warily as Ayame's magic passed over him. Like taking a dip into a hot spring, her magic was heavy yet easily swirled around and away from him as he stood up. He watched as the wooden floor of the yoga room became green grass, then stone flooring, then a carpeted floor. The carpet changed colors slowly, shades of red, blue, and green, until it flowed through the shades between blue and green. The walls changed to a creamy peach, and along the walls images of lions and eagles and griffins found their places.

A window appeared on an empty wall, and Tsuna watched as outside the window, the sun set and the sky quickly darkened before a harsh storm shook the room. Lighting flashed and the rain pelted the window like rocks. The wind showed no mercy as the thunder roared. As the storm continued outside the window a baby's crib, a rocking chair, a baby's changing table, a play mat, a plush bin of baby toys, and a cloth hanging rack, with baby supplies faded into view around the room.

Tsuna had jumped at the start of the storm and now walked around, careful not to walk into Ayame as her magic continued to weave around the room. A stuffed dog, and a stuffed wolf were dropped into the crib, then gently pushed to the far side. The white crib became inscribed with deer antlers and hoof prints. The yoga room door changed from a wooded brown, to a white wooden door with a golden door handle. Tsuna, standing by the bookshelf, watched as a woman with bright red hair, and bright green eyes entered the room with a small toddler in her arms. _Ayame's Mother_ , Tsuna remembered, as a man with glasses and dark brown almost black hair entered. _Ayame's Father._

The two parents stood at the window, the man wrapping his arms around the woman, and the woman holding their child, _Ayame-chan_ , close. The man rested his chin on the top of the woman's head, and whispered something in her ear. The woman smiled gently, before she began humming softly. As the redhead began singing, Ayame sang with her.

" _Little child, Be not afraid,_

 _The Rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _like an unwanted stranger,_

 _There is no danger ,_

 _I am here tonight._

 _Little child, Be not afraid,_

 _The Thunder explodes and Lightning flash_

 _Illuminates your tear stained face_

 _I am here tonight"_

There was a sense of family, protection, safety, trust, in the words.

" _And someday you'll know_

 _That Nature is so_

 _This same Rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on Rivers and Land_

 _And Forest and Sand_

 _Makes the Beautiful world that you see_

 _in the Morning"_

Tsuna could see it, the rain outside the window, falling instead in a sandy desert or a tropical rainforest.

" _Little child, Be not afraid_

 _The Storm Clouds mask your beloved Moon_

 _And it's candlelight beams_

 _Still keep pleasant dreams_

 _I am here tonight"_

Feelings of safety retuned Tsuna from his thoughts as the song filled him with complete trust in the one singing.

" _Little child, Be not afraid_

 _The Wind makes Creatures of our Trees_

 _And our Branches to Hands_

 _Their not real understand_

 _And I am here tonight"_

Tsuna smiled as the sense of safety and trust filled his soul and calmed any worries or fears he had.

" _And someday you'll know_

 _That Nature is so_

 _This same Rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on Rivers and Land_

 _And Forest and Sand_

 _Makes the Beautiful world that you see_

 _in the Morning"_

Tsuna felt his trust in the beautiful voice strengthen. He would believe anything she said. He trusted her.

" _For you know, Once even I_

 _Was, A_

 _Little child and I was Afraid_

 _But a gentle someone always came_

 _To dry all my Tears_

 _Trade Sweet Sleep for Fears_

 _And to give a kiss good night"_

Tsuna found himself relating to the melodious voice, remembering his Mama holding him after a bad dream. She understood him, Tsuna felt, the beautiful voice understood.

" _Well now I am grown_

 _And these days have shown_

 _Rain's apart of how life goes_

 _But it's Dark and it's Late_

 _So I'll hold you and wait_

 _Til' your frightened eyes do close"_

Tsuna knew that voice though, he knew that voice. It was Ayame-chan. He knew her, and she wasn't that much older than him. Confusion clouded his sense of safety and trust.

" _And I'll hope that you know_

 _That Nature is so_

 _This same Rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on Rivers and Land_

 _And Forest and Sand_

 _Makes the Beautiful world that you see_

 _in the Morning"_

Ayame-chan was singing, Tsuna trusted her, she was his friend. Tsuna kept his mind focused on Ayame, even as her magic tried to trap him in the music. He wouldn't lose himself in the magic. She needed him, she would be alone without him. She had no other friends. Unknown to all, Tsuna's eyes flash orange for the briefest of seconds.

" _Everything is fine in the Morning_

 _The Rain will be gone_

 _in the Morning_

 _But I'll still be here_

 _in the Morning"_

As her melody came to an end, the magic coating the room faded, and Ayame collapsed. Tsuna ran over to her, catching her in his arms like a princess, only to fall the rest of the way to the ground with her.

 _So that's why Yuki-sensei had me wear earmuffs when Ayame-chan sang. I wonder if I'd still need them now?_ Tsuna wondered as Ayame-chan rolled over and used him like a teddy bear/pillow.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, I went through and cleaned up my grammar and punctuation of all my chapters.**

 **The Song I use for this chapter is 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night'. My summary disclaimer applies to any music I may use or mention. This is my attempt at showing how Music magic would work for this fanfic.**

 **I'd like to thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. Your support will always be appreciated.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	5. Chapter 5

June 2007

Tsuna

6 years old

Ayame

6 years old

Tsuna managed to pull both himself and Ayame, off the ground. In her unconscious state, she didn't seem to notice Tsuna's struggles. He had tried, and failed many times before he had managed it. Ayame was only a few inches shorter than him, and Tsuna could barely do a push up, let alone try and lift another kid. In his success he had almost dropped Ayame-chan. His horror was quick to replace his joy, and he paid more attention to the girl sleeping in his arms.

Her head was on his shoulder, his arms were wrapped around her waist, as she had wrapped her arms around his neck. She was only half standing, Tsuna having taken a martial arts stance, with his feet both firmly planted on the ground, his back leg straight and log while his front leg bent and low. Ayame was mostly just sleeping on him while they stood in the yoga room.

Tsuna sighed as he glanced to the dark haired girl in his arms. He had no idea how to get her to her house or his. He wasn't strong enough yet to carry her, and with her in his arms he couldn't reach his cell phone. _This is a problem,_ Tsuna decided, _That requires patience._ With a calming breath Tsuna let himself close his eyes, and meditate. One didn't need to be sitting to meditate,he knew.

Nana was worried. She had called Ayame-chan, and her Tsu-kun, but the kids didn't reply. When her son had asked her this morning if Ayame-chan had stopped by, she told him she hadn't. He had finished his breakfast and ran out, barely remembering his shoes in his haste. Nana had worried, when hours went by and he didn't return. Ayame-chan's comment from a few weeks ago rang in her head, _if the kids were lost they could miss lunch,_ So Nana called the kids. They didn't answer, and now Nana was going to call Ayame-chan's Sensei. Hopefully he would be able to help, she couldn't let the kids go hungry, they need lunch.

Xander Brown, was sorting through files of research data. Dead ends, most of it was. One of Merlin's adopted son's had a daughter with a condition that _Might be_ like Ayame-chan's. Merlin was a Historical Magical Figure best recorded in Scotland and England. It was the only lead they had, after their question on the human life source called Flames was met with weapons and not a few death threats. If it wasn't for the fact the entire Magical world owed Ayame-chan their lives, many wouldn't bother with the hassle of finding a cure for her .

Voldemort had been seeking more than just the control of Magical Europe. Voldemort sought to control the entire Magical world, and in his quest he had won over an army per Magical Nation. When he disappeared in 2001, his armies fell into civil rift, and their governments were able to punish the terrorists by the laws of the nation. If Voldemort hadn't disappeared when he had, hadn't been stopped by Ayame-chan on that fateful Halloween night , then there was no doubt that Voldemort would have won.

When an infant Ayame was found in Tokyo with a letter explaining everything about her parent's standing in the magical society, to their deaths, to Ayame's part in the war. The Minister of the Japanese government ordered her protection and assigned the toddler with guards. It was during this this time that Xander was assigned to the little girl's guard detail, and that the healers found Ayame's unstable magic. So Ayame was moved to Namimori, a safe town with little outside magical disturbances, and with enough nature to allow her own magic a chance to heal.

Xander was pulled out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang, an unknown caller, and he answered. The woman had barely finished saying that her son and his friend Ayame-chan were missing, before Xander was up and out of his office. He ordered the guards to search the town and called Ayame's other Sensei's. Ayame-chan was missing, and the entire household knew that as a life threatening emergency.

Tsuna opened his eyes when he heard the shouts filling the streets outside. He still stood, with Ayame in his arms. His arms had gone numb but he held his stance, and wouldn't let her fall. As the shouts got closer he heard them calling his and Ayame's names. They were searching for them, they would be found. Tsuna had been hopeful when his phone had began ringing in his back pocket, but he still couldn't reach it to answer. He didn't want to try laying Ayame-chan down, he was worried she'd hurt her head and that wouldn't be good. It was only a few minutes later that Xander-san and his Mama entered the yoga room. They had all let out sighs of relief upon seeing each other, Xander-san took Ayame-chan from Tsuna and carried her out and Nana worried over Tsuna and his missing lunch.

"Ayame was dancing. It was beautiful, but then she fell asleep and I caught her so she wouldn't get hurt." Tsuna lied, because magic was secret, and he would keep his friend's secrets. Nana was so proud of her son, and Tsuna found, because what he said was mostly true, he didn't feel bad about the lie.

"Magical and Mental exhaustion. She'll wake up once her magic starts coming back to her." Yoko-san explained, when Tsuna stopped by Ayame-chan's house. Tsuna had visited her after school, and between his extra lessons. Sitting, and talking to her while she slept. He missed her. He made sure to tell her that every time he visited. She slept on, and only began waking up on Sunday, a whole week after the incident that had her falling asleep in the first smiled when she saw Tsuna again, and Tsuna had hugged her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again Ayame-chan!" Tsuna ordered, gazing into her eyes.

Ayame's eyes softened as she looked at her best friend.

"I promise, not to use my magic to exhaustion again." Ayame promised.

Tsuna frowned, as he stared her down. Ayame didn't look away, and Tsuna grinned.

"Good."

The two kids spent the day walking around town, Tsuna telling her about his week, while Ayame spoke to him about her music, and her ideas for improving it to use less magic.

Tsuna was glad Ayame was awake again, he worried, one day, she might not wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

June 2007

Tsuna

6 years old

Ayame

6 years old

Tsuna listened with a fond smile while Ayame spoke a mile a second. He watched as she jumped in place, her eye's bright with excitement, a crumpled flyer in hand, as she shared her excitement with him. From what he could make out in her jumble of words, there was a young illusionist contest in November for Magus' ages 7 till 10. The Preliminaries are somewhere in Chiba, then the Secondaries are in Kanazawa, followed by the Nationals in Tokyo. The top five get the chance to go to Spain for the International Preliminaries. He smiled, because he knew how hard Ayame had been working on her illusions, and he knew she would have fun both in writing her own song and in the contest.

"...And I asked Xander-sensei if I could go and he said only if you go with me, so Please Tsuna-kun? Pretty, please?"

Tsuna blinked, then sighed, because he should of seen that coming.

"Of course I'd join you Ayame-chan, but we have to ask my Mama first."

Tsuna smiled, even as he imagined the training Ayame will push herself through. He'd have to make sure she remembers to eat and sleep.

Nana listened as the kids explained the dance contest Ayame wanted to enter, and was so happy her son wanted to support his friend. She asked about the adults going, Brown-sensei, who had helped her find her Tsunayoshi-kun, was a good man. Then there was Ayame-chan's Kachan, who her Tsu-kun had said made good western styled food. Nana approved, and the two kids cheered. During lunch she told the kids about the debates she entered with her debate club when she was young, and tricks her mother taught her for when she got nervous. Both kids paid attention as she shared, and Nana wished, if only for a moment, that her husband was here. _I never told him these stories, would he be as interested as the kids?_ Nana smiled even as the seed of worry nestled in her doubts.

Tsuna sat next to Ayame as she played the piano. Her small hands played the simplest of tunes as her magic tried to connect with the melody. Ayame's Staff, her second staff, was on the floor at their feet with their school bags. Everyday Ayame-chan would pick an instrument and try getting her magic to connect to it's melody. By July, Ayame had decided the piano, guitar, and flute worked best. She had gotten her own flute, and kept it in her school bag to practice with. Even if she didn't plan on using it for the contest, it was good to have options for if she made to the next level.

When Ayame wasn't working on her magic practice, she was writing melodies, and lyrics. Tsuna learned that Ayame was great at multitasking, when she came over to help him with his homework, she was able to write out lyric ideas as well. Tsuna was really happy when her coughing episodes reduced from once a day, to one a week, while she used her magic more often. He only worried that her less frequent coughing fits were harsher than before.

Ayame's seventh birthday was met with celebration as Xander-sensei took both kids to the Magus Ministry. Everyone they passed bowed respectfully to Ayame, and she bowed her head politely back as they walked by. Tsuna wanted to ask why everyone seemed to know Ayame-chan, but knew he could ask later. They went to the Sports and Games division, where Ayame registered for the Young Illusionists Contest. She got her entrance and plus one pass, while the secretary handed Xander-sensei the two family passes.

Ayame turned to face Tsuna with solemn seriousness in her eyes. Tsuna watched her, trying not to worry about what she was about to say.

"Tsuna-kun, this is very, very important." She started as she dropped the lanyard of the plus one pass over his head.

"If you lose it, it will burn itself to ash and you will never find it again." She explained as she used an inkless pen to fill in the id cards.

"I've used my magic to connect the cards to us. Yours has your name written in my magic on it while mine has my name. So don't lose it."

"I promise not to lose my ID pass."

Ayame's cheerful smile was back as they left the Magus Ministry a few minutes later.

As August came Ayame made a breakthrough in her song writing. Tsuna watched as Ayame hid her song works from him, and changed her schedule just enough, that he would never find her practicing her songs. He knew she was practicing, and knew she was happy with her progress in her illusions, but he had no idea what she planned to show the judges come November.

"It's a surprise Tsuna!" Ayame would laugh and Tsuna gave up on finding out. His curiosity was no where near as persistent as Ayame's, and he could wait for November. August became September and Ayame was writing her second song and finishing her first. September became October and Ayame took a break from songwriting and practice to spend his birthday with him. October ended with Ayame having finished three songs, and the two kids preparing for a long road trip to Chiba.

Tsuna stared at the Kuro family's mode of transportation with horror and a bone deep fear. He had his suitcase packed with a nice suit his Mama said would be proper for a dance contest, and five casual outfits for the day's between the three preliminary rounds. Ayame had her suitcase mini-sized in her pocket, as did Xander-sensei and Yoko-san. Tsuna felt he really should start expecting the unrealistic things magic can do. His best friend and her guardians sat on a carpet. A _Magic_ carpet, but a carpet nonetheless. They planned to take a carpet to Chiba. Granted it was the magical half of Chiba, but it was a carpet and Tsuna, for all he trusted his best friend, was terrified.

Tsuna stiffly handed Xander-sensei his suitcase, which was mini-sized and passed back, before stepping onto the carpet and sitting down next to Ayame-chan. He shoved his tiny suitcase into his pocket and ended up screaming, and hugging onto Ayame-chan as the carpet rose into the air. His mumbled chant for the ride was a mix between 'I don't wanna die' and 'I trust Ayame-chan' with a few shrieks of 'Blaming magic' thrown in whenever he saw a bird in flight from above.

Ayame kept her arm wrapped around Tsuna as they flew, finding his fear amusing, even as she remembered her own fear on her first magic carpet ride. She hummed a lullaby she remembered her birth mother singing to her so long ago. Tsuna calmed down eventually, but if he didn't let go of her, she didn't mind. If she smiled and hugged him back, well the adults found it adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

November 2007

Tsuna

7 years old

Ayame

7 years old

Ayame sighed as she snuggled into Tsuna's fluffy brown hair. They had been flying for a few hours, it would be just past lunch time when they arrived. As Ayame held her sleeping best friend close, she thought of her illness. So little was known about it because her situation, two base magics and two supplement magics, had never been encountered before. At least in recent history. There were cases where a Magus would have a base magic that didn't mix with their supplement magic, but that was an easy fix. They learn meditation and they won't have have a problem keeping the two types separate for spell casting. The only documented Magus to have what could be a similar situation, was some granddaughter of Merlin. Ayame suppressed a groan of frustration, they weren't even sure if that no name granddaughter had what Ayame had.

Ayame winced as pain danced along her nervous system. She had to calm down, getting worked up about it would do her no good. Ayame eased her breathing and focused on the flow of her magic. _Flow like a stream, smooth and gentle, from her core, to her chest,down to her legs ,and her arms. Let it flow up to her head, and back around._

The pain, caused by a flux of her explosive base magics. It happened whenever she stopped focusing on her magics' flow. Sometimes, she wished she was a normal Magus. She wouldn't have to focus on the way her magic traveled around her. It would be instinctive, natural.

Then again, it was a flux of her explosive magic that, aided by her birth mama's Blood runes, saved her life when the scary bad man tried to kill her. She lived, and was best friends with Tsuna now so, she guessed it wasn't too bad being different.

Her coughing blood, Ayame knew, was a symptom of her two supplement magics. The two slipped around her control and filled her lungs and throat when she didn't use them. Using her magic to exhaustion, while a quick fix in the short term, did nothing for once she woke up, it was all the same. It wasn't healthy for a Magus to use their Magic to exhaustion as Ayame did that one time. The Magus needed vitamin and nutrient potions bespelled into their system while they slept. It was even worse for Ayame, who while under no threat of drowning in her magic, had no control over her base magics while she slept. It was why there were so many medical staff in the rooms around hers back home.

Her eyes grew irritated when she tried to suppress her magic all together. She wouldn't do that again. Tsuna had looked so scared and worried, she wouldn't try to do that again. She would also try not to exhaust her magic again. She made a promise after all. She just needed to learn output control, which she was proud to say was going nicely. It was difficult, finding the balance between too much magic, and just enough, to get the effects she wished. Tsuna was amazing, being able to fight off her magic, to hear the music. It takes a strong Will, to fight off illusion magic. Of course, Ayame is still learning, and so her illusions were simple, but if Tsuna keeps listening to her musical illusions, he would learn to fight off mind traps with his Will alone. At least that's the theory Yuki-sensei has been teaching them.

Ayame watched as the carpet landed on the Magical side of Chiba. It was a beautiful city, but she wanted to go shopping. As the carpet touched down she was dragging her sleeping best friend off with her to find their hotel room.

Tsuna awoke with a scream as ice water was poured down his shirt, again. Ayame's laughter reminded him why she kept doing that, she found it funny.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, looking around. He remembered they were going to Chiba and he had fallen asleep. The room was open, with sliding doors and large windows, it was very welcoming.

"We are! There's a hot springs and a shopping alley, and.." Ayame listed cheerfully. Tsuna rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, even as Ayame's happiness brought a smile to his face. Soon he was up, and Ayame had dragged him off to explore the alley. There were three restaurants just outside hotel, within walking distance. Xander-Sensei gave the two pocket purses with twenty gallons each and told them to be back at the hotel before sunset. Yoko-san handed Ayame her Staff, and Tsuna a first aid kit.

"Stay safe." she whispered, before kissing their foreheads and sending them off.

Xander watched the two kids disappear into the crowds of the Alley. Yoko sighed softly next to him.

"We have four research teams. One for England, to find more information on the granddaughter of Merlin. One for Italy, to find more information on the Vindice. One for America, to find more information on Flames. And the last for Spain, to look for any new leads." Xander started.

Yoko huffed as she turned to face him.

"This Vindice group seems to be protecting the information on Flames just like the Ministry protects the information on magic." Yoko pointed out softly.

Xander nodded his agreement.

"That makes finding the information harder. If their actively hiding that information…"

"It might take years to get anywhere." Yoko finished.

Tsuna found himself watching the crystal of Ayame's staff as they walked around the alley. The shops and buildings were odd, and overwhelming. Watching the red and gold magic pool in the crystal, swirl and swish with Ayame's excitement was fascinating and something he had done before. He had always found Ayame's magic fun to watch. It was a part of her, no matter how much pain it brought her, she had never feared her magic, so Tsuna wouldn't either. Fearing for her health however, that was something else entirely.

They explored different shops, bought candy and snacks, and got some rice and vegetables for lunch. There were a few times when some people stopped them to thank Ayame in short conversations, praising her and wishing her good health. She would smile and accept their thanks and well wishes. Tsuna had watched as her smiles became a little more tense, and her eyes a bit more distant every time they were stopped.

As they walked back to the hotel, Tsuna knew Ayame was going to say something very important. He wasn't sure why he knew that. It could be the silence, Ayame's voice having trailed off until she wasn't saying anything at all. It could be the way she glanced to him every now and then. Or it could be the feeling he had, a feeling that said _this was important, pay attention_.

When Ayame stopped walking and straightened her posture. Tsuna stopped,and paid attention as the feeling told him _this was it, listen._

"A few months after my second birthday, my parents were killed. They were killed by a bad man who had been killing people all over the world. He tried to kill me and my unstable magic stopped him. He disappeared." she began. Tsuna listened, having heard various pieces of the story since he meet her.

"They say I saved them. That I saved our world. And maybe I did. But when they thank me, I remember my parents and how I couldn't have saved them. I didn't save my parents, and I wasn't able to save everyone, but I was able to save so many others. They thank me, and say I'm a hero. Say I saved their lives, and their families. It wasn't really me, it was my magic, acting out to save myself. It was selfish, and - I couldn't save my parents. I don't feel I deserve their thanks." Ayame cried out.

Tsuna was pulling her into his arms, and hugging her close as she cried. He held her as she fisted his shirt in her hands. She held onto him like like a lifeline as she broke down under the sakura trees. He said nothing, as there was nothing to say. He just held her, and when she calmed down he used a cloth from the first aid kit to clean her face.

"You're silly Ayame-chan." Tsuna whispered, Ayame's laugh, though still heavy was honest and her smile was small but there.

.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of,** **There are some minor time skips, like I won't repeat every single day's schedule, for every chapter. I've went through and added dates and the ages for the two main characters. Any more would need to be asked for in a review.**

 **If the readers would like chapters with pieces of the not plot related days I will write a few extra between my plot points but I don't want to get hate reviews for writing 'Filler' chapters. I don't really know what that means because I feel every chapter is important, but based on what other fanfiction writers have posted as well as the anime episodes referred to by the same, I'm taking a guess that it's the chapters that aren't related to the plot. I won't change what I've already posted beyond making it neater and such, but if the reader's wish I will add a few character life chapters. It might even be fun. Until then I will follow my plot outline as best I can.**

 **I'd like to thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. Your continued support is inspiring.**

 **Dominique Icefall**


	8. Chapter 8

November 2007

Tsuna

7 years old

Ayame

7 years old

Tsuna winced when he heard Ayame shriek through the doors of her dressing room. Tsuna sat with Xander-san in the waiting room, Yoko-san had went in with Ayame-chan to help her with her dress and hair. That was almost 20 minutes ago, and Ayame's cries of distress had Tsuna wondering, _what about getting dressed hurt?_

At ten minutes before they had to leave, Xander-san grabbed his suit and left for the bathroom, leaving Tsuna the only one in the livingroom. Tsuna grabbed his suit and left to get dressed in his hotel room.

Tsuna wore a white dress shirt under a black suit jacket with black suit pants and nice black shoes. He looked fancy. He felt like a penguin. When he left the room he was greeted by Xander-san and Yoko-san. They all wore their ID passes around their necks, and left the room.

"Where's Ayame-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"She's meeting the judges, before the first round." Yoko-san answered as they entered the auditorium.

Once they found their seats, somewhere in the balcony, Tsuna was careful to watch where he stepped as he went to lean against the balcony itself. The stage was huge, with large red curtains, and lights, and so many audience seats. When the lights went out Tsuna froze, and held onto the railing of the balcony. When the stage lights came on he relaxed.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Today we have the young illusionists from all across japan competing for the chance to become the best. The three winners of this contest will go on to the next level, the Secondaries in Kanazawa next year." the host enthusiastically announced. The man's voice was easily heard throughout the auditorium and the audience cheered.

"Our returning contestants from last year, we have.."

"To the ten year olds, this is your last attempt at this contest. You may go find your lineup for the first round." The stern judge named Nozara-san said. She was an old woman, with wrinkles for her wrinkles buried under stress and frown lines. Ayame watched as five older kids got up and left the planning room. _The ten year olds,_ Ayame noted.

"The eight and nine year olds present, when you fail you must hope you impressed a judge. In order to return you must show talent and skill in illusions. You may go find your lineup for the second round."

Ayame watched as ten other kids got up and left. Ayame stayed sitting with the twenty other seven year olds.

"Now, the seven year olds." Nozara-san addressed. Ayame tried not to be upset with the annoyance Nozara-san used when speaking to them.

"Don't embarrass yourselves. Your round three lineup is next to the others."

With that the old woman left, followed by the three younger judges.

 _Compared to her even would be considered young._

Ayame tried not to find amusement in her not so nice thoughts, as her parent's headmaster was a truly old Magus, while she rose from her folding chair and went to check the line up.

Tsuna watched as the older kids in the first round used wands and spells to weave their illusions. When Tsuna couldn't see or feel any of the illusions the Magi on stage casted he tried not to feel too disappointed. He watched as a boy won the first round, and a girl won the second. From what the nearby adults said, the boy had made an illusion of it raining indoors, while the girl made it feel like everyone was falling. When the final round was called Tsuna was excited. _This is Ayame-chan's round._

She was the last on stage, her ebony black hair half up in a bow with the rest falling in waves by her elbows. She wore a red floor length dress, with a silver jacket and black and red elbow length gloves. Her black dress shoes clipped softly in the silent hall with the steady thump of the Staff held in her right hand. As she turned to face the audience, her bright emerald green eyes darted around the gathered crowd. It took only a few seconds, before her eyes rose to meet his and she smiled. Tsuna grinned as she gave a bow to the audience, the crystal of her Staff glowing red and silver. Gentle sounds of music filled the hall as Ayame rose and pulled her brightly shimmering Staff to her chest like a microphone.

" _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

 _'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But it's harder to walk on your own"_

Tsuna watched as Ayame-chan's magic began influencing the crowd. Trapping them in her magic. Making their eyes go dazed as they listened to her sing.

" _You'll change inside_

 _When you realize"_

Along the walls Tsuna watched as days he spent hanging out with Ayame-chan began playing around him.

" _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Homework after school, their morning runs, dancing, his martial arts training, and watching her gymnastics tricks. Days spent watching the clouds under the trees.

" _The gift of a friend"_

Their first meeting, things he didn't notice the first time but understood now.

" _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

 _There through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

 _Beside you wherever you go"_

The blood on her hand that she hid, from a coughing fit. The tears, she was probably scared.

" _You'll change inside_

 _When you realize"_

The carpet ride, Tsuna blushed as his less than brave freak out played out around him. Ayame falling into his arms after her first attempt at a memory based Illusion.

" _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Ayame waking up, her promise to be careful with her magic, her smile.

" _When your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You, you feel all alone_

 _When you don't know which way to go_

 _There's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone"_

Her harsh coughing fit after a music lesson, her going pale and shaky when he couldn't find the blood replenishing potion.

" _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end"_

" _When you have a friend_

 _By your side"_

Yuki-sensei running in, and pouring the missing potion into Ayame's mouth. Ayame holding onto him while she cried.

" _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _When you can believe in"_

Ayame telling him about the contest, her contagious excitement, her joy at getting the piano to connect with her magic.

" _The gift of a friend"_

Ayame stood in front of him, smiling brightly as the song lapsed into a melody.

"I had to create a new type of illusion just for you Tsuna-kun. Your Will to not be influenced by my magic, became a Will to not be influenced by almost any of the Mind Arts. So this illusion isn't searching to influence you, but to share with you instead. To share this song, and the treasured memories we've made together so far. I hope to be your friend forever Tsuna-kun." The illusion Ayame grinned at him before both her and the illusion faded away.

Tsuna was back by the balcony, the members of the audience were no longer dazed, as they listened to Ayame hum the last few notes of her song. The lingering traces of her magic pulled away and dissolved into the air as the crowd rose to applaud her original performance.

Ayame won a pass to the Secondaries in Kanazawa next year. She was ecstatic as they walked to a local restaurant for dinner. Both kids ordered dessert and stayed up late celebrating her award. As they fell asleep that night the adults began packing up the hotel room. They would be heading back home tomorrow, bright and early. The kids had missed a few days of school, they would need to study to make up for it.

 **There were no new reviews, but I thank you for Following, Reviewing, and Supporting me.**

 **The song used in this Chapter is 'Gift of a Friend' by** _ **Demi Lovato**_

 **Dominique Icefall**


	9. Chapter 9

December 2007

Tsuna & Ayame

7 years old

Ayame woke with a dry fire burning in her throat. Her painful coughing, and desperate need for air led to her hitting her nurse call button. Barely five minutes later a nurse ran in with a check up bag. She gently patted Ayame's back as she handed a disposal bin to the dark haired girl. Ayame spit the gathering blood into the bin even as pain stampeded over her nervous system. Like the morning before, and every morning she could remember, Ayame was escorted to an already filled and warm bath. The nurse was kind while she helped the shaking and twitching girl wash her hair and back. Keeping her from hurting herself even as the warm water calmed the girls erratic magic.

The nurse, Suzuki-sensei, helped Ayame dry off and checked the girl's vitals. Ayame sat through the tests, her bathrobe around her shoulders, with long practiced patience. She reasserted her control of her magic while she waited for the nurse to finish.

 _Every morning. Why can't I just rest?_ Ayame's thoughts questioned as she got Ayame got lost in her thoughts she dressed in a pair of jeans, and a sweater. She brushed her hair used the last of her chap stick. She had one day to spend with Tsuna before she left for the month. It was the winter season and Ayame had been preparing for the many Winter gatherings she would be invited to. Each year the Upper Class of Magus Society would host a grand event for the winter season. It was tradition to celebrate the Aspects of Life on the Darkest night of the year. Mother Magic, Mother Nature, Father Time and Father Death. There are others, but the honoring of those are done with family or close friends.

Ayame was always invited to the Winter Events, but she hadn't started going until she was five. She had made connections to several people through the parties, but she didn't consider any of them friends. She attended by her birth name of Iris Lillian Potter Black. She had found out last week she was to be Lady Black when her Great Grand Uncle died. Her Godfather, who was supposed to inherit, was in Azkaban and she was the chosen Heir out of her distant cousins. She had the required blood connection through her Father's mother who was a niece of the current Lord Black.

She hadn't really wanted to inherit the Black Title, It was her Godfather' s and he deserved at least a choice as to what happened with it. Ayame herself was given no choice and she accepted that.. She had been named her Godfather's heir and now she would inherit. She couldn't become Lady Gryffindor until she finished a year of Hogwarts education, and the Slytherin Title had another Heir presumptive. Some Magus named Riddle was closer related to the last Lord Slytherin but had done _something_ that went against the Lord Slytherin's Heirs qualifications.

It was complicated, she didn't know half of the what's and why's of the situation and that had made it difficult to explain to Tsuna. Nana had understood the gist of what Ayame had said, having found the Nobles of Victorian England a common topic in her romance novels. _It was odd,_ Ayame had decided, to learn about her culture, similar as it was to historical cultures, from someone who didn't know it existed.

Ayame would be spending the whole month going to different events. Taking a break only on the three days around the solstice.

"Tsuna-kun, you can still be influenced by the Mind Arts, just not any weaker than the strength of your Will." Ayame explained as she crumpled up some paper. She sat in Tsuna's room, he was working on homework while she rewrote the two songs she hadn't performed.

"I talked to Yuki-sensei about it, and while your Will to not be affected by Illusions gives you the ability to fight of the Mind Magicks, when we go to the Secondaries next year the other illusionists will be stronger. Most are 15 years old, I'm the youngest to make it to the Secondaries in years." she continued.

Tsuna listened as Ayame began to worry. Her lack of illusion experience due to her age would put her at a disadvantage. She would be the only contestant under ten.

"Now if I can get my Support illusions to work on multiple people that would really be amazing." Ayame began sharing her ideas for her magic, and he listened even as most of the terms went over his head. Around noon Nana sent them out for lunch, because the kitchen was being used to make dinner. After a while the the two kids decided on a race to a cafe in town. Ayame nearly tackled a boy to the ground, as she raced Tsuna past the sushi shop to the chosen cafe.

"Sorry Yamamoto-kun!" she called as she smiled brightly at her wide eyed classmate before running off again.

"Sorry Yamamoto-san." Tsuna repeated as he ran past.

After lunch they went back to Tsuna's house, where Ayame talked about last year's Winter parties.

"My favorite was the one at Longbottom Manor. The Greenhouses were beautiful. I hide there with a boy named Neville. He was nice, I think he would be a great friend one day, but we didn't really talk much. Then there was the Malfoy Manor. While the Malfoy's themselves are hard to get along with their cousins the Lovegood's were really nice. Luna is so sweet, I think she's a prophet."

It was after dinner when Ayame had to go home, so Tsuna and Nana walked with her. Nana came with them because the sun had set and it was easier to get lost on their own. The stars were bright and the moon was full, the green eyed girl noted as she glanced to the sky. A saying from her poetry lessons drifted from her memories.

"They say, the stars are the souls of the loved ones we've lost. Watching over us from beyond the Veil of Death. " Ayame paraphrased softly.

Tsuna blinked, before looking up to the sky.

"That's so romantic," Nana-san sighed sadly, as she too looked to the stars.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of,** **Yes, Reborn will show up and Hogwarts will happen. Hogwarts will be a bit different though, like there will be more danger and some different choices made. I don't know which Hogwarts house she'll go to yet though.**

 **The speed of the story, I'm sorry if it's slow going but if I attempted to skip a few years I'd skip things I really want to happen. I thank you for being patient.**

 **About the Horcrux, Spoiler! I won't say. I mentioned it was thought a flux in her magic was what saved her, yes? The Horcrux does play into it though, and the locations of the Horcuxes are a bit different too.**

 **How she got to Japan? That's a bit of a Spoiler too!**

 **I fixed the error in my timeline so now Ayame's first meeting with Voldemort was in 2001 instead. Sometimes I think to fast and forget to fix my drafts so I'd like to thank you for pointing it out to me.**

 **I'd like to thank you for Reading, Following, and Reviewing. Your continued support warms my heart and eases my doubts.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	10. Chapter 10

December 2007

Tsuna & Ayame

7 Years old

Ayame groaned as she awoke. The memory of where she was,and why she was there drifted just out of her reach. A hazy fog hiding her thoughts from view.

 _Gringotts Bank, England. Xander-sensei bought some Goblin Potions, based in the Mind Arts. Potions….she had taken five Memory Potions._ As she remembered that, she looked around. She wasn't at the bank, Ayame noted.

She found she couldn't do anything but look around. She was in the War room of Potter Manor. There were ten men present in the room, all sat or stood around the conference table. As the gray fog lifted and color faded into the memory she was able to walk around.

"Fay attacked the Weasley Farms," A brown haired man informed as he pointed to the map. Ayame jumped up, and pushed herself on the table. She looked at where the man pointed, it was an open area with five magical farms. The farm marked Weasley was at the border. The illusion over the map responded to the men around the table and the image overlay moved around to show the burning animal sheds, and one of the families who lived and worked on Greengrass Land.

" Last week it was the Tugwood's tree farm, before that it was the Diggory's Vegetable farm. The shortage in food and parchment has our villagers lacking both information and hope." Another man replied.

"Potter, what say you?" a third man directed.

Everyone, Ayame included, turned to face the man at the head of the table. He had dark black hair and calculating hazel eyes.

"Lord Longbottom will supply potion ingredients for Lord Dagworth and Lord Prince, who will provide potions for Lord Bones and his Healers. Lord Greengrass will restore his farms, while Lord Pewett oversees the education of the Hogwarts students. Lord Lovegood will converse with the Sister's Three. Lord's Black, Abbott, and I shall lead our sons in battle."

"If our Sons join us in battle who will Mind the Keeps?, Handle the Businesses?, Teach the children?" Lord Black asked.

"Who? Our Wives and Daughters of course." Lord Potter smirked.

The war room faded to show a Nursery room where a girl with long, straight black hair, and blue gray eyes sat reciting to her governess.

"The Pendragon Alliance fell in 1165, when Lord Malfoy accused his Cousin, Lord Lovegood of marrying an impure woman. Lord Lovegood had defined his bride's honor with the aid of Lords Potter, Pewett, and Longbottom. Lords Black, Prince, and Drag Worth sided with Lord Malfoy, and the Families never repaired the rift. Lord's Abbott, Bones, and Greengrass remain neutral in the face of the rivalries and Blood feuds between their old Allies."

"Was Lord Malfoy a member of the Pendragon Alliance?" the governess asked.

"No,The older sister of Lord Malfoy had married into the Lovegood Family, and that was the only connection he had to the Alliance. Lord Malfoy had been protesting against the birth of his nephew for years before the boy became Lord Lovegood and Married a village-born Witch."

The nursery faded and Ayame found herself in the Tapestry room of Black Manor. A young man with the same blue gray eyes of the girl standing there.

 _The Dragworth's and the Prince's have bred themselves into nonexistence. If the Black Family continues as we are, we'll have the same end._

The thought's were not her own and Ayame watched as the young man left the room, head high but a hidden weight on his shoulders.

Ayame found herself in a new location again. A crowded office, a blonde sat with glazed eyes as words fell like music from his lips.

The Moon She comes

To Reunite

The Children of Pendragon

Against the Son of Fay

Divide they Fall

Like Stars they die

The Moon She comes

Magic to be her death

Should her Sky remain Unknown

Time will decide

Dead or Alive

The Blood Wars Won

Return the Moon to the Sky

Or become Lost in the

Elemental Rage

The Moon She comes

Ayame found herself falling through lessons on etiquette, politics and current history. Voices echoing in her head told her about business, and investments. Numbers and figures flying past her consciousness mind told her how to maintain her Estates and run a company. As she fell through the knowledge, Ayame remembered she had a Winter ball to host now that she was Lady Black.

Tsuna missed Ayame. He sat in his room, having been trying to meditate by himself out of boredom. It was harder alone than when Ayame was sitting next to him though. He sighed as he let his thoughts go. He turned his attention inward, focusing instead on the white and red something he could imagine sitting in his chest. It reminded him of how Ayame described her Magic, except it was balled up tightly. It didn't flow through his blood, or along it's own path system through his body. It just rested there a ball of tightly bound and cold energy.

Tsuna sat there, observing the energy that could be his life force for a while in worry. When he had determined something wasn't right with his internal energy, he slowly dragged himself out of his trance. He left his house for Ayame's, hoping one of her household would be able to help.

Rika-Sensei, a doctor who worked for Ayame-chan, had casted several medical spells, with no results. When she started asking him to drink some potions, spit on parchment, and give her some hair, he went a little wide eyed, but followed directions.

"You are right, that something isn't right Sawada-kun. Though there isn't much magic can do. We don't have much information on Flames, which is what you should be able to use. It seems to be sealed with a red and white Flame though, or maybe a white Flame and your Flame is red? We can't tell." Rika informed him a week later.

While disappointed, he knew the Magus research teams were looking for any and all information on the Flames already.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, it is kind of expected for Tsuna to have Flames, just not useable or useful flames. Like how a Squib has magic just not useable magic. I wrote this chapter before I checked for new reviews, so I hope the introduction of Tsuna's Flames was alright.**

 **As for Tsuna being able to help Ayame, Spoiler! The reader's know and I know, but the characters themselves don't, and I think it's funny so….**

 **There is a poll for Ayame's Hogwarts house, please vote! It will affect when and how she becomes friends with her magical acquaintances for when she goes to Hogwarts.**

 **I'd like to thank you for Reading, Following, and Reviewing. Your support fills my heart with joy and inspiration.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	11. Chapter 11

December 2007

Tsuna & Ayame

7 Years old

Ayame spent her days going to Winter celebrations, dancing with the Heir's her age and learning to respond to her birth name Iris Potter, as well as her new title Lady Black. Every night, Ayame would get memories from one of her five 'most important' ancestors. Lady Bellatrix Andromeda Black form the year 1521 lived until she was 98 years old. Through her memoires Ayame was taught how the Black Family's magicks affected a Female Magus, and how the first Lady Black survived the taint of insanity. Ayame planned to find another way around the insanity, because drinking a potion with pigs blood everyday for the rest of her life didn't seem that pleasant. Lord Jonathan Potter became the owner of multiple companies in both the human world as well as the Magus world. Through his memories she learned about starting a business, running the business, and dealing with all kinds of business related problems. From the memories of Lady Dorea Potter nee Black, Ayame learned all the current social expectations and customs a Noble girl should follow. From Lord Theophilus Lovegood her received a prophecy she didn't understand , and from Lady Alexandria Potter she learned how the Potter family magicks would affect her.

A blond with blue gray eyes, drew Ayame from her thoughts as he bowed to her with a smile. Ayame stiffly smiled back, and curtsied.

"May I have this dance My Lady?" the Malfoy Heir asked formally.

"You may." Ayame allowed as she held out her hand. He took it and lead her to the dance floor. As she waltzed tensely with Malfoy, she wished Tsuna was dancing with her instead.

Tsuna ran around Namimori, even if Ayame wasn't there he still had martial arts classes. She wouldn't want him to grow weak while she was away, he knew. The cold energy he had found hadn't changed and there was no way for the Magus Sensei's to help. His Flame was sealed. It was the only conclusion the Adults could come to. Tsuna meditated, and just watched it. He couldn't get it to move, or change, or react in anyway. He had tried, now he just watched it.

"EXTREME!" the shout surprised Tsuna from his thoughts and he heard what sounded like a stamped running behind him. He picked up his pace, and as the thud of heavy feet got nearer Tsuna began sprinting.

"EXTREME!"

The shout had Tsuna glancing around and determining he was near Ayame's favorite bookstore. As he ran, he knew he'd need to keep moving forward to avoid whatever, or whoever, was behind him. He also knew he'd need to find out who, or what, he was up against. _Three more blocks_. Tsuna kept his pace steady as he threw his arms above his head and used his next pace increase to push himself into a frontflip.

 _Male, tall, eight years old at least, strong, white hair, gray eyes._ Tsuna noted as he fell with his forward momentum and landed on his feet. He continued to run ahead, as he neared the bookstore.

Tsuna tumbled to a stop behind a stack of boxes, peeking around the edge to watch as the older boy sped past. With a sigh of relief Tsuna stood up and walked home. He was breathing heavily and his mad sprint reminded him of his first run with Ayame-chan. He wondered when she'd be coming home.

Ayame sat stiffly in the Wizengamot Meeting room. She sat in the neutral section of the voting block, while the other Lords, Ladies, and Regents chose their seats. There were 25 seats, one for each 25 Titled Families. Of those 25 only a few remained. Each title got one vote, and each person could only represent one title at a time. There were 8 Regents, the Son's or Daughter's of the Family to young to claim the title and the Lord or Lady dead. There was one no show, and the Lovegood's no longer hold a title. There were only five present that actually held the title they represented. Ayame felt so small as the Adults sat around her. She felt trapped as the gathering continued. She kept it hidden though, as she used her staff instead of a wand, and made sure her magic projected her young voice when she spoke.

"If the human born Magus' leave then who will run the shops? Work the office jobs while we run our businesses? If you have a problem with the lack of knowledge the human born have then add more classes to Hogwarts." She addressed. The gathered seemed to change their minds about the human born restriction laws and another set of laws was brought up.

"You do realize that if anyone ever wanted to go see an Illusion contest outside of England they wouldn't be able to right? Brooms aren't allowed in the larger cities of Asia or Russia." Ayame asked. She didn't like the laws forbidding magic carpets or windsurfing boards. Again, her statement was meet with disbelief before they changed their minds and the bill was dropped.

"Why not raise the Potion Master's expectations? If you have better potion masters then you could pay them to find a cure. Cure the curse, return the Magus to the workforce and make yourselves more money by selling the cure in return for a lifetime at a minimum wage job." Ayame was worried about Magical England. Every idea she offered was surprising to the Adults. She was really worried about Hogwarts' education system.

When the meeting was disbanded Ayame was quick to Potkey back to Black manor. Xander-sensei was taking her home today, and she missed Tsuna. Hopefully they'd get back before dinner. Nana-san's home cooking sounded like a good way to forget the disaster that Magical England had proven to be.

Tsuna watched as a flying carriage passed outside his bedroom window. He was grabbing a jacket and his shoes, uncaring of running outside in his pajamas, as he chased the now rolling horse drawn carriage down the street. He smiled when Ayame stuck her head outside the window. Her green eyes wide with disbelief as he chased after her.

"TSUNA-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.

Tsuna smiled wider as he picked up his pace. They were almost to her house, he watched as Ayame was pulled back into the carriage, only to open the roof and continue yelling at him. Everything from running in untied shoes, to running in his bedclothes, she yelled. The people they passed and woke up with their noise were ignored.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Ayame jumped out. She squeezed Tsuna tightly, and he hugged her back just as fiercely.

"You're silly Tsuna-kun." She whispered into his shoulder.

"You're silly too, Ayame-chan." Tsuna replied, gently pulling a large multi stared hair clip from Ayame's hair.

The ebony haired girl smiled as her brown haired best friend walked her inside. It was good to be home.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, Tsuna might learn a bit about flames in general, but he won't be able to use his own until the seal is broken.**

 **Please Vote! There is a poll for Ayame's Hogwarts house, it will affect when and how she becomes friends with her magical acquaintances when she goes to Hogwarts. I will have it up until her Hogwarts sorting, so vote when you wish, if you wish.**

 **I'd like to thank you for Reading, Following, and Reviewing. Your support fills my heart with joy and inspiration.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Song Name: Never be Forgotten**

 **Artist: Jessica Andrews**

June 2008

Tsuna & Ayame

7 Years old

Nana stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes and putting them away, when the phone rang. Nana brought the drinking glass and drying rag with her as she answered the phone.

"Sawada House, Nana speaking," She cheerfully said. There was the crackle of a pre recorded message, and Nana frowned.

"I've become a star….Tell Tuna-fish His Papa's a star…" Nana's heart froze as the words her husband had recorded rang hollow in her heart. She couldn't hear the rest of the message, the sound of breaking glass echoed as loudly as her broken heart.

" _They say, the stars are the souls of the loved ones we've lost. Watching over us from beyond the Veil of Death. "_

The words Ayame had said so long ago rang in Nana's memories.

" _I learned about it from my birth Mum's diary. When people die, they become stars. It's often used in the Western Countries, but because Tsuna's Papa travels he must of heard it at least once."_ Ayame had shared.

Nana didn't move from her spot, as she lifted the phone and called the school.

Tsuna sat next to Ayame-chan in class, having been assigned the same classroom that year. They were in history when he was called to the office. Tsuna's Mama was there, with tears in her eyes as she hugged Tsuna close. Tsuna was confused and worried as Nana escorted him home. As his Mama explained his father's death, he felt unbalanced. The death of his father, a man he didn't know but who provided for the family, who his Mama loved so very much, who could've been a better parent. Tsuna didn't know what to do. The possibilities of what could've been, should've been, and will never be was like drowning in icy water.

Ayame had showed up at his house at some point. Tsuna didn't quite notice when, just that her comforting arm around his shoulders had brought him out of his shock. Her gentle voice rang clearly to his ears and he hugged her tightly and cried.

"I'm here, Tsuna-kun. I understand."

And Tsuna knew she did. She would always keep him above the waves, he knew she would.

Tsuna went through the next few days in a daze. Ayame was the only one keeping the small Sawada family together. Nana had stopped cooking, buying pre made meals instead. She had stopped cleaning and instead spent her time crying softly at the small table they had dedicated to her husband's memory. Ayame came over in the morning, and cleaned the house until she woke Tsuna for school. She'd drag or carry him there if he didn't get up himself. After school, she brought him with her to her gymnastics club until the school closed. Then she brought him to Jenny-sensei's gym for yoga and they left right after. They skipped Dance and she wouldn't let him go to Martial Arts until he wasn't so lost. Not that he noticed. He'd sit with her in the Music room of Yuki-sensei's studio as Ayame practiced a new song. They'd head back to Tsuna's house for dinner, and Ayame would sit Tsuna on the couch while she tried to get Nana to make dinner.

After a few days Ayame sat in the living room of the Sawada house, watching as Nana, having cried all her tears just stared mindlessly at the photo of her and her husband on their wedding day. Green eyes drifted to Tsuna who had pulled his knees t o his chest and was watching his mother, his amber brown eyes empty of their usual emotion. Ayame was exhausted. She stood up and, with a grip under his arms, pulled Tsuna over to Nana. Ayame knew the two Sawada's needed each other during this time of loss, but they haven't done it themselves. Ayame planned help them, help themselves. She put Tsuna into Nana's arms, and as Nana held her son she began crying again. The two Sawada's hugged each other, and cried, and began to heal.

" _I'll always see your face_

 _The corner of your smile_

 _And all the little things that no one will ever know_

 _Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away_

 _Goodbye is just a word that I will never say"_

Nana found herself in her early memories, back when she was first dating Iemitsu. She remembered meeting him in a cafe, and their first lunch date.

" _You will never be forgotten_

 _A million days could pass us by_

 _But what is time but just a dream_

 _Oh I still feel you here with me_

 _You're more than a memory_

 _Oh you will never be forgotten"_

Tsuna remembered meeting his father years ago. He was five, and his father was so tall Tsuna felt like a bug. When his father hugged him he felt protected, but when he left Tsuna had felt so cold inside, like all the heat and joy in the world was gone.

" _I can't hold your hand_

 _Or look into your eyes_

 _And when I talk to you_

 _It just echoes in my mind_

 _But If hearts are made of dust_

 _And if we fell from the stars_

 _I look up tonight and know just where you are"_

Nana saw herself walking under the moonlight, hand in hand with her newlywed husband as they walked along the sands of a beach.

" _You will never be forgotten_

 _A million days could pass us by_

 _But what is time but just a dream_

 _Oh I still feel you here with me_

 _You're more than a memory_

 _Oh you will never be forgotten"_

Tsuna saw himself walking with his father as he told him all about some story or another he had heard somewhere. He remembered his father talking about the different historical locations he had seen and visited for work.

" _And the world just keeps on going_

 _It has no way of knowing_

 _That you're gone"_

Tsuna remembered the day he found out his father was dead, how nothing had changed beforehand to let him know something was wrong, that something had changed.

" _You will never be forgotten_

" _A million days could pass us by_

 _But what is time but just a dream_

 _Oh I still feel you here with me_

 _You're more than a memory_

 _Oh you will never be forgotten"_

Nana thought of the phone call, and wondered how long her husband had been planning on his death, before it happened. She cried, as she remembered his lies of a safe office job. She would remember her husband, but she would teach her son to be a better man than his father was. Nana wondered, as she started cooking dinner, if she had ever fallen in love with Iemitsu or if she had fallen in love with a lie.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, For Ayame's Hogwarts House Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are the top choices so far, and I have received good reasons as to why she should go there. If for some reason Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff don't win I could always write spin off's with her in the other houses or where other minor changes happen if you'd like. It might even be fun.**

 **More Tsuna? Okay, I will try to see what I can do about that. Yes Tsuna will find a resolve after Ayame's first year at Hogwarts but right now sending Ayame to Hogwarts isn't even an idea Xander has. I have plans to really screw with Iemitsu, though so maybe...Not sure how it will work but I'll try to show more Tsuna.**

 **Does Ayame have to go to Hogwarts? Yes, but the why is Spoiler! Thank you for your patience.**

 **Ideas! Great Ideas and I'd love to use them. Really I would, but since it wasn't exactly what I had in mind for this fanfiction I'd feel like an Idea thief if I used them in another Fanfiction. Great Ideas, really Great. Ayame is a descendent of Merlin, but as far as this fanfiction is concerned King Arthur's royal line just died out.**

 **Ayame will write letters from Hogwarts, and she will teach Tsuna about being a Lordly Landowner though, so while it isn't exactly like being a King there is still responsibility to the people and the broken politics of Magical England there.**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far, and I'm sorry for the late chapter, I usually work at writing the next chapter every day so I can update once I like it, but with Finials then my new boyfriend taking me out on a date I didn't get a chance to write until Today.**

 **Please Vote! I will have the poll up until her Hogwarts sorting, so vote when you wish, if you wish.**

 **I'd like to thank you for Reading, Following, and Reviewing. Your support is forever appreciated.**

 **Dominique Icefall**


	13. Chapter 13

December 2008

Tsuna & Ayame

8 Years old

Tsuna sat on the couch of his house, wide eyed and terrified. His mouth had been covered with duct tape that wrapped around his head at least twice. His hands were tied behind his back with a zip tie, and he was slowly but surely losing feeling in his fingers. His feet and legs had been bound in a burlap sack and tied with rope by his knees. Tsuna's phone had been taken and pocketed by the blond man who had tied him up. Tsuna could only watch in silence as the brown haired man bound his mother the same way. Her screams were muffled by the tape, as she tried to fight the man off. The blond man watched amused, before he pulled a gun and held it to Tsuna's head. Nana froze and let the man tie her up at the obvious threat.

" Waiting, all year I was, for your girlfriend to leave." The blond told Tsuna. The blond's Japanese was accented and weird, but Tsuna listened to the man's words, hoping to find a way out of this situation.

" I watched you, your mother, a whole year before today, gathering all information. You know what I found?" The man asked rhetorically.

"I found the son of the young lion, friends with the young Lady of Black from England. The young lion, always saying how useless his son is, how airheaded his wife is, how weak are the two. ' Adorable' ' Dame' 'Loveable' says he. He tells everyone listen or not, all about this small family."

Nana listened wide eyed as she heard about the target's her late husband had painted on the backs of her son, and herself.

"Sawada Iemitsu made it easy, find hostages. So I searched. I learned Tsunayoshi-kun is best friends with, richest young Lady in England."

Tsuna knew, whatever the men asked of Ayame-chan, if they released him and his mama she would give them any amount. He worried, eyeing the gun the blond still held, they would take her life instead of her money.

"Here we are. December and Tsu-kun's girlfriend left for politics, leaving the little boya all his lonesome."

Tsuna watched as his mother was carried and dropped onto the couch next to him by the brown haired man, while the blond pulled out a phone and made a call.

"I'd like to talk to Sawada Iemitsu. I have something that belongs to him."

Tsuna was confused, and it must've shown on his face because the brown haired man had painfully, pulled off the tape from around Tsuna's mouth as he held a knife to his throat.

"My dad's dead. He's been dead for a while now." Tsuna informed the man in a frightened whisper. The brown haired man was quick to use new tape and cover up Tsuna's mouth again in the moment of silence before the blond man broke his cell phone.

"The young lion had proven incapable of telling a thorough or believable lie. If his family believes him dead then there's an imposter in CDEF." The blond man hissed in English through gritted teeth. Tsuna was never happier for Ayame's habit to speak english when stressed. He was almost fluent enough to understand the anger filled conversation that passed between the to criminals.

"I can still get a ransom from the Lady of the Noble and Ancient house of Black."

"But how much boss?"

"I'll have her write a will giving it all to me. Then kill her and the boy."

"What about the woman?"

"I'm sure we can find a use for her." The blond said, his eyes traveling up and down Nana in a disgusting way that made Nana's skin crawl. He and the brown haired man left the living room a few minutes later smirking for their successful plan.

Once Tsuna was sure they had left, he narrowed his eyes and scooted his zip tied hands under his butt and to his knees. He wiggled around until his hands were at the bottom of the burlap sack and pulled his hands under his feet and into his lap. He was careful as he untied the rope holding the sack together under his knees. His fingers going red while his palms turned a blue yellow. The odd angle he turned his legs was uncomfortable but he ignored the muscle strain. He untied the knot and gently shook the bag off his feet.  
Tsuna remembered the week Ayame had been feeling artsy and had hidden her spare art supplies around his house. In the left hand side table there were three drawers, one drawer had a pair of metal scissors. Tsuna opened the first drawer to find a phone book. The second drawer had the scissors, and Tsuna held them awkwardly in his finger, his palms still bound together with the zip tie at his wrists.

Nana watched with fear filled eyes as her son held the large scissors, the sharp point facing his chest. She knew if he couldn't cut the zip tie off then he would most likely stab himself with the scissors. Tsuna lined the flat end of the scissors with his palm, walked quietly back to his seat on the couch. He used his knee to push the handle of the scissors, the blades nearing the small opening between the zip tie and Tsuna's wrists.

Nana watched with baited breath as Tsuna snipped the zip toe off, her eyes darting to look for their captors. Tsuna shoved the zip tie into the depths of the couch cushions before he crawled behind his mama and cut off her zip tie. He sat back down and pulled the burlap sack over his feet and tucked it under his legs, as if he were stilled tied up. He held the scissors behind his untied the sack holding her legs before copying her son and hiding he freed hands behind her back.

The two men returned soon after, smirking and laughing as they opened another phone, and made a call. Tsuna peek to his mama, who was eyeing the curtains and the two men, a plan forming behind her brown eyes. Tsuna looked back to the men, who were arguing in a language Tsuna didn't understand before he met his mama's eyes. He wiggled the scissors behind his back, she nodded and glanced to the curtains behind them. He nodded, and she was quiet as she moved. The sack falling to her feet unheard by the two yelling men as he brown haired mother tore a curtain from the window. The sound drew the two men's attention. The shock of seeing their hostage free gave Nana enough time to tie the blond man up in the flowery curtain. The brown haired man tried to grab her only to find the kid jumping onto his back and holding a pair of sharp scissors to his neck.

Nana removed the duct tape from her face, her eyes glaring brown eye sent chills of fear through the two trapped men. The blond had dropped his gun when the woman attacked, which Nana noticed. She picked up the gun and held it in her hands, examining it while she spoke.

"It's been a few years, almost 10 years now, since I last shot a gun. You know I sold my .25 revolver. I wonder if I could still shoot this gun...you know it's a pistol chambered for .40 S&W? A real nice gun this is, I might keep it."

She held the gun like a pro. Her aim straight, shoulders relaxed, an air headed smile on her face.

"It seems you don't want to know if I can still work a gun...how sad. Then you'll tell me everything you know about my late husband's job." She demanded.

Tsuna put some pressure on the blade he held at the brown haired man's neck, and both men were quick to answer any and all questions Nana asked. Nana remembered gathering information for her debates in school, and learning to use a gun from her father. She asked questions, memorizing the answers the men gave her.

The Mafia, originally was a group of vigilantes who protected civilians from the black market when the law couldn't. A few hundred years later the Mafia was broken into two groups, the black market and the Vongola Alliance. Those working for or with Vongola protected the civilians, while the others put the civilians in danger. Today there was no protection to be found from the Mafia, but there were individuals who would protect the civilians. Most notable was the hitman Reneto who refused to take a hit on any child under the age of 16.

Tsuna watched, laughing softly if a bit hysterically, as the two men ran away from his mama. She stood in the street, her air headed smile and soft welcoming eyes a sharp contrast to the threatening way she held the gun in her hands. Nana had let the men leave once she had gotten all the information she felt she needed from them.

Tsuna's last thought before he fell asleep, _Would Mama teach me how to use a gun too?_

 **There were no questions but I still got Reviews! Was the last chapter a good surprise? I really hope so, and I hope it turned out alright. I'm kinda basing Nana off my more airheaded aunt because I wouldn't be able to write a mother character who isn't a responsible mother figure if that makes any sense. Since airheaded is Nana's thing, I'm not really getting rid of it, but she may be a bit Not Canon so please keep that in mind.**

 **My Gun facts come from wikipedia, if at any point you find something you know to be wrong and you know a more reliable website to share with me I'd appreciate the help.**

 **Reviewer VinniVVicci , I laughed when I read your review for the last chapter. My brother looked at me weirdly after he stole a glance at the computer screen and I just laughed harder. He called us weird, btw, and me and my mom replied in sync 'At least we're not boring' so I'd like to thank you for your review, it made my day.**

 **Finials have been killing my muse this week. I'd like to thank my Reviewers, Followers, and Readers for pulling my muse back from the depths of conformity.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Song: You Raise Me Up**

 **Artist: There are many, but I enjoy the Celtic Women version**

January 2009

Ayame & Tsuna

8 years old

They were in the backyard of the Sawada house, Ayame sat on the bench of the picnic table. Tsuna sat in front of her, while Nana-san brought out cookies. Nana-san had traded her stolen gun to Xander-sensei for a smaller pistol, who then turned around and told Tsuna the larger pistol would be his when Nana said he could have it. Nana began bringing Tsuna with her to the shooting range in the Woods behind Ayame's house. Xander-sensei had let them in the first time so the wards that kept it hidden and protected wouldn't block the two humans. Ayame had asked, a simple question, such a simple question. _Where did the first pistol come from?_

Now as she sat, listening to her best friend speak of his near death experience, all she could think of was, _He needs bodyguards. He can't have mine though because they're Magus government officers….maybe I should recruit some classmates to help me protect Tsuna...How long would that take?…_ Tsuna's story trailed off when he saw the look of plotting in Ayame's emerald green eyes. He watched with wary fear as she began smiling, and he listened with wide eyes as she began laughing softly.

Tsuna knew Ayame had another change in her magic levels. She had a new Staff when she came back from England. The wood was thicker, and the crystal was about half the size of Ayame's head. She looked fine though, and he hadn't seen her have a coughing fit since she left in December. He knew she was plotting something again, but what he didn't know because it had been a few days since she first started plotting and nothing had changed yet. As Tsuna sat in the music room, listening to Ayame sing the song from last November's Illusionist contest while Yuki-sensei provided musical accompaniment, he let his mind drift to the first time he heard this song.

" _When I am down_

 _And, oh_

 _my soul_

 _so weary;_

 _When troubles come_

 _and my heart burdened be;_

 _Then I am still_

 _and wait here_

 _in the silence,_

 _Until you come_

 _and sit awhile with me."_

Last November, Ayame had gone to the secondaries of the Illusionist contest. As expected she had been the youngest there. Tsuna remembered the 15 year olds and their illusions best. He hadn't been able to fight them off. He knew he had been trapped so many times.

" _You raise me up,_

 _so I can stand on mountains;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to walk on stormy seas;_

 _I am strong_

 _when I am on your shoulders;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to more than I can be."_

He nearly died inside once, when this one contestant used their illusion to show the audience their worst fear. He remembered that one, he had frozen in his seat unable to move. He could only watch as Ayame walked onto the stage for her turn, only for her magic to lash out at her. He had watched as she bled, watched as she fell to the stage, her new black dress covered in red blood stains from her coughing and haggard breathing, her black hair dark on the white stage. He watched as her bright green eyes went fuzzy and glazed. He stopped breathing as she did, and was screaming as a nurse pronounced her dead.

" _You raise me up,_

 _so I can stand on mountains;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to walk on stormy seas;_

 _I am strong_

 _when I am on your shoulders;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to more than I can be."_

He had screamed, everything was too loud, to quiet, to bright, to dark, to intense, to dull. _Nothing was right anymore, everything was wrong and it couldn't be true,_ ringing loudly through his ears _I haven't told her what she means to me yet._ Tsuna was filled with a desperate need to find her. He ran through the auditorium, avoiding people as they became obstacles in his path. He had ran all the way to the backstage waiting area, tears streaming down his face as he shouted Ayame's name. She came running, her green- green eyes wide and worried but alive, so very much alive, and he had held her, afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

" _There is no life_

 _no life without its hunger;_

 _Each restless heart_

 _beats so imperfectly;_

 _But when you come_

 _I am filled with wonder,_

 _Sometimes, I think_

 _I glimpse eternity."_

"You're an amazing person Ayame-chan. Your kind and sweet, and strong and brave, you feel deeply and strongly and don't trust strangers easily. You're smart and you hurt sometimes, not because of your magic or a physical hurt, but a hurt no one sees. You're strong because you can care about others even when you, yourself are in pain. You're protective of those you care about because your know and understand how short life could be. I knew, when my Papa died, every time your illness gets worse, and I know I could lose you. I know, but I didn't understand. I didn't understand. I don't want to lose you Ayame-chan." He had told her. A crowd of the other contestants had gathered around, were listening to Tsuna's impassioned speech, but all he saw was Ayame-chan's body, still and lifeless. He held her close, he felt her breathing, her heart beating, and under his fingers were his skin met hers, he could feel her magic.

" _You raise me up,_

 _so I can stand on mountains;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to walk on stormy seas;_

 _I am strong_

 _when I am on your shoulders;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to more than I can be."_

"I never want to see you dead."

Ayame hugged him back, her own fear of death shined through as she began shaking in his arms.

" _You raise me up,_

 _so I can stand on mountains;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to walk on stormy seas;_

 _I am strong when_

 _I am on your shoulders;_

 _You raise me up_

 _to more than I can be."_

Tsuna had let himself be led back to his seat by a stagehand, and had watched Ayame's performance. She had changed her mind on her song at some point because Tsuna knew what she sang hadn't been what she had been planning on singing.

" _You raise me up to more than I can be."_

But Tsuna knew Ayame meant every word.


	15. Chapter 15

January 2009

Ayame & Tsuna

8 years old

Ayame spent her free time watching her first target. She would convince her classmate to join her cause first. Tsuna needed bodyguards, he'd get kidnapped by strangers, or eat poisoned food, or maybe get abducted by aliens without someone there to watch him. He was held hostage in his own home for Merlin's sake. That is why he needed bodyguards. Ayame watched Yamamoto Takeshi during class, on her way to Gymnastics club, and after school. She knew he was really popular, and she knew his fanboys and girls admired his baseball skill and his smile more than they did him. Much like her own fanboys and girls admired her looks and her hero status.

It was a Friday when she approached him. Class had just ended and there were no sports clubs today because the showers had _somehow_ been rigged to spray pink and purple water when on. Tsuna had sighed and turned to looked at her. Ayame just smiled innocently.

"It wasn't me, Tsuna-kun!" She exclaimed in a fake scandalized tone.

"Of course it wasn't you," Tsuna huffed before he said, "just like it wasn't you who went shoe locker to shoe locker tieing the laces of the street shoes together, and it wasn't you who put large wolf cub stickers on all the windows or-"

"Yep, it wasn't me!" Ayame agreed while she tried not to laugh.

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he left the classroom.

"I'll see you later then Ayame-chan, I've got study club to get to."

"See you soon Tsuna-kun!"

Once Ayame was sure Tsuna wasn't anywhere in sight she ran to the baseball field. Yamamoto-kun was there already, club or no club, as expected. Ayame noted that, even though Yamamoto-kun's hair was spiky, it was nowhere near as spiky and probably not as soft or fluffy as Tsuna-kun's hair. Yamamoto's hair was also black, or a really dark brown...Ayame's own hair was considered ebony in it's pure darkness of color. Ayame blinked at her random thoughts, _why was she thinking about hair?_ , as she opened the gate and stepped onto the baseball field.

"Yamamoto-kun!" She shouted. The boy she called turned around to face her, brown eyes surprised as she stood there with a smile. She ran up to him, cheerfully smiling all the while.

"Yamamoto-kun, I need your help. It is of the utmost importance." Ayame informed him in an abrupt change in demeanor. He blinked at the sudden change but didn't mention it.

"What do you need my help for?" He asked instead.

"My best friend is in horrible, horrible danger." She informed him fretfully. Yamamoto frowned as he tried to figure out what Sawada-kun, a normally accident prone classmate but a reliable guy, would do that was so dangerous. It was well known that Sawada-kun and Kuro-chan were best friends, the whole town knew it.

"What danger?" Yamamoto decided to ask. Ayame sighed as she began telling him one of her theories.

"Tsuna-kun needs to be protected. If not he'll be abducted by aliens. They want to eat my best friend Yamamoto-kun. I can't let that happen, but they only strike when no one is around. Tsuna-kun could be stolen from his study club or the boys restroom, or anywhere else I can't follow him to!"

Yamamoto listened to the green eyed girl as she explained the dangerous aliens that were after her kind and caring best friend, with solemn seriousness.

"I'll help any way I can Kuro-chan. What do you need me to do?"

Tsuna left his study club, and found Ayame-chan standing at the gate with one of their classmates. As he got closer to them Ayame smiled brightly, and pulled the taller boy over the Tsuna. The three walked out of the school yard together, Ayame cheerfully introducing the two boys.

"Yamamoto-kun, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna-kun, this is our new friend Yamamoto Takeshi. We'll be eating lunch together from now on too!" Ayame informed them.

Tsuna smiled fondly at Ayame-chan, as he had the feeling this was only part of her newest plot. If she wanted them to befriend Yamamoto-kun then Tsuna would befriend the baseball prodigy.

Takeshi-kun, as Ayame-chan and Tsuna-kun started calling him a month after they became friends, easily fit into their routine. He even joined them on their morning runs, while Ayame and Tsuna came to his baseball games. He sat with them at lunch, and he learned about Ayame's unknown Illness.

"There is no name for it, the symptoms are too different to be any one illness, but are similar to many. All doctors know is that it's really dangerous and it gets worse every year." Ayame had explained. Yamamoto had seen her drop to her knees in a bloody coughing fit during gym class that day, Tsuna had ran across the field his school bag in his hand. The brown hair boy had some sort of vile of liquid he gave the girl when she stopped coughing and started shaking.

"Tsuna-kun has been instructed by my doctors on how to help me when my symptoms act up. I have my own staff of doctors at home, because I can't be taken to the hospital for every fit." Ayame continued to explain.

A few days after that conversation,Takeshi learned about Tsuna-kun's day as a hostage. He had asked about the gun Tsuna's Mother was taking apart in the kitchen, and Tsuna cheerfully told him the story.

"Why didn't she call the cops?" Takeshi asked, he had never seen a cop around Namimori, but he knew his dad used to be some sort of police consultant.

"Namimori doesn't need a police force, we have the Hibari family." Nana-san informed them as she joined the conversation.

"I didn't want the Hibari family to send the I saw no need for the Hibari family to send the poor dears to the hospital when hey willingly gave us so much helpful information. Xander-sensei even agreed with me." Nana continued.

"That reminds me!" Ayame said cheerfully. " They made progress into finding a cure for my illness, well..sort of. They know the source of my illness is my magic, my life source. They know that the cure can be found with the human life source, and they know now that it is the orange flame, the one called Sky flame, that would help me."

Takeshi had then asked what Ayame ment by magic, and was trusted with the secret of the Magus society. Nana had just smiled, because she had known since Ayame first explained her magic to her Tsu-kun, so long ago.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, Does Namimori have a police force? I haven't seen one in the anime but then again I've only just started rewatching KHR so I might of forgotten something. I checked the fan sites and it just says Hibari, or the Disciplinary Committee so that is where that Idea for this fanfiction sort of came from.**

 **Personal Experience: How my Aunt met her 2nd Husband [2nd hand information]**

 **Story Moment: Nana Sawada and the Hostage Situation [Chapter 13]**

 **Now as I said before, airheaded is Nana's thing, and I'm sort of basing her off my airheaded Aunt. It's not the same thing, but it's an anime crossover fanfiction so I feel it's close enough. My Aunt had a thief in her house once a few years ago. After hitting him with her son's baseball bat, she invited him to dinner, then offered him a job at her small town cafe. She said she did it because 'the sweetheart needed a job' and 'I had just opened my Cafe so I had no work staff.' She should of called the cops, what that guy tried to do was illegal and he entered her house without permission which is illegal, but she saw no reason to. She didn't call it in, none of her neighbors learned of it so they didn't call it in, and so nothing was done about it. Nothing broke, or was taken, and she just wasn't upset about it. She even said it was her fault for leaving the door unlocked, which it might of been but still...**

 **As hard as it is to believe sometimes, they married like nine years ago, turned the cafe into a family business, and help the local would be delinquents of their small town find more productive and respectable things to do with their lives. I don't understand my Aunt, and I don't expect you to, but I'm basing Nana off my Aunt anyway and what happened in the hostage chapter is, unfortunately, totally something I could see happening to my Aunt before she got married again and had more kids.**

 **I have two Polls now, the first is about Ayame's Hogwarts house, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are still tied for the most popular. The second is about Nana's love life, Sirius Black and 'Xeno' Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley, or an O.C. If you feel she should stay single you can vote for that two! Please vote when you wish, if you wish.**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. You will be forever appreciated**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	16. Chapter 16

April 2009

Ayame & Tsuna

8 years old

Ayame's second target was much easier to convince than Takeshi had been, if that was possible. He was in the year above her in Namimori Elementary, on the boxing club, and was even taller than Takeshi, who had been the tallest elementary student she had seen before yesterday. Yesterday, Ayame had meet Sasagawa Ryohei-kun. The white haired boy would be joining her and her friends on their morning runs, and Ayame had convinced Tsuna to visit the boxing club when they went to Middle school, much to the older boy's enthusiastic joy. Now Ayame could focus her attention on her third, and final, target.

Kyoya was patrolling around Namimori when he saw her. The girl with the bright green eyes, and the curly black hair. She had creamy white skin, and wore a Namimori Elementary uniform. Her pink skirt and white dress shirt were clean, and she wore sneakers. In her hand she held a staff, nearly a head taller than the girl, with a large, softly glowing crystal. Kyoya had dismissed the girl as a herbivore before he continued on his patrol. When she was still following him all around Namimori, even after watching him bite other herbivores to death, almost an hour later he gave her one warning.

"I'll bite you to death!" He growled out.

The girl just grinned at him. She just stood there, her green- green eyes glowing bright with joy and _power._ Kyoya narrowed his eyes and attacked. She _dodged._ Then _she_ attacked _._ Kyoya realized, as the wooden length of the staff passed right where his head was, her staff was a _weapon,_ and she _knew_ how to use it.

He grinned then lunged. She fell back and turned to the side. Kyoya's tonfas barely grazing her left side as she raised her leg and kicked him in the chest. He took the hit, and grabbed her ankle. Her balance thrown she winced but firmly held her staff with both hands, using it to push herself upwards, she swung her other leg into the air and kicked him in the face. He dropped her leg. Falling back a few steps as he adjusted his weapons.

Kyoya promptly lunges forward, ready to strike a series of rapid hits, only to come face to wood in a blazing swing of the girl's staff that rattles his skull, and sends him flying into the brick wall of the alley. He glares at the girl as he stood up, a slow trickle of blood dripping down his face. She dodges his next attack, his tonfa missing her left side as she spins out of the way. Back and forth. Right tonfa, she spins left. Left tonfa, she dances right.

The dance of battle led the two away from the alley and into the shopping district. She jumped up to the ledge of a shop and pulled herself to the roof, Kyoya following behind her. Once on the roof she spun her staff and began launching her own rapid attacks. Kyoya was grinning as the bright eyed girl put him on the defensive. He had to watch his feet, as she got closer to pushing him off the roof. The small carnivore was smiling. Her laughter ringing joyfully as she fought. Her staff switching between her hands easily as she used it to land hit after hit on Kyoya. He blocked her strikes with his tonfa. His breathing grew heavier the longer they fought. The sun having long since disappeared behind the horizon.

Soon Kyoya found an opening and jumped out of her way, before he suddenly exploded forward with an hit aimed at her face. She jumped away, eyes wide with the same excitement that burned in Kyoya's blood. His next series of attacks pushed the girl to the edge of the roof. With a roundhouse kick he sends her flying to the roof of the next building. She shakily pushes herself to her feet, breathing heavily but laughing happily as she looked to him with joy. Both were just a bit bloody form hits not blocked or when they had fallen into the walls. Both bruised, and worn out from the same.

"I'd love to... continue fighting you…. Hibari-senpai, but my Kachan...She worries..." She with gasped out through her exhaustion.

Kyoya frowned noting his own labored breathing and injured state, before he nodded his had been enjoying that fight.

"I'll see you again Carnivore-chan." He decided, his exhaustion easily hidden from his speech through practice.

The girl smiled happily and nodded.

"Yes, we'll see each other again!" Then she jumped off the roof, and disappeared into the night.

It wasn't until Kyoya got home that night that he realized, he never learned why the Carnivore-chan was following him in the first place.

Yoko patched up Ayame's cuts and put bruise balm on her bruises. As the blonde haired woman tried to lecture the grinning Ayame she knew, convincing the girl away from something the green eyed girl found interesting was pointless. With a sigh Yoko changed the topic.

"Did you at least have fun?" She asked as she led the young girl to bed.

"Yep! Hibari-senpai is really strong. Most people who fight against him just end up in the hospital. He even called me a Carnivore!...Carnivore-chan he called me…..." Ayame said around a tired yawn.

"Sleep well, Ayame dear." Yoko said softly as she tucked the little girl into bed.

"Sleep well, Yoko-kachan." Ayame sighed sleepily.

Tsuna walked out of his study club one day, to see Ayame-chan fighting an upperclassman in the school yard. He was used to seeing her beat up bullies, and defend the victims. She never did like bullies, but this wasn't one of the school's bullies. This was the scary kid who didn't like 'crowding'. The older boy who called everyone 'Herbivores'. He stood there, watching as the two beat each other into the dirt with a cheerful grin, and a smirk respectfully.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun! Hibari-senpai isn't a cannibal. " Ayame informed him from her spot on Hibari-senpai's back, her staff held to the older boys neck.

Tsuna could only watch as his best friend launched herself into the air, simultaneously shoving Hibari-senpai face first into the dirt. She laughed as she ran out of the school yard. Hibari-senpai spiting the dirt from his mouth as he gave chase.

From behind him, Tsuna heard Takeshi-kun laugh and Ryohei exclaim about Ayame's extremeness. Tsuna couldn't resist the urge to bury his face in his hands.

 **I'm so happy you find my story interesting. While I agree** **Tsuyoshi Yamamoto would be a good match for Nana, I really want to give her a reason not to be attacked by England's Obliviator squads, while making any children she may have after her second marriage magical. On the note of magical babies, way off into the future, 'Dora' Tonks will get married to someone and have a son she nicknames Teddy, and he will be a metamorph. Who the father is? I have no clue.**

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, I am willing to increase my word minimum, but I'm not sure how much to increase it by. At first I wasn't sure of this story, so my first two chapters were only a few hundred words. Then I got a request to combine the two chapters, saying that the story was good but the chapters should be longer. Now I will not post a chapter with less than 1,000 words. I've gotten another request recently for longer chapters, but what should my word minimum be? Until I have a new reasonable word minimum, I'll keep to my current chapter length.**

 **I will blame any problems in the school year timelines on this being an anime based Fanfiction. I will go through and clean up the when's of the school year at some point, but until then it's not that big a problem. Please don't worry about the school breaks being confusing or inconsistent.**

 **My first fight scene, please don't hate!**

 **Poll Update: To encourage more voters have some bonus information about our Top 2**

 **Ayame- Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Tied at 9 votes**

 **Hufflepuff- Ayame befriends Susan Bones & Hannah Abbott in her 1st year.**

 **Ravenclaw-Ayame befriends Hermione Granger & Daphne Greengrass in her 1st year.**

 **Nana- Sirius Black 6 votes, Xeno Lovegood 5 votes**

 **Sirius Black- Sirius finds asylum in Japan and opens a joke shop.**

 **Xeno Lovegood- Luna and Tsuna become step-siblings.**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. You will be forever appreciated**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	17. Chapter 17

October 2009

Tsuna & Ayame

9 years old

Ayame started coming to class with files of paperwork. She would work on the files after she finished the classwork. Tsuna knew she was multitasking again, but she didn't seem to be having fun with it. Hibari-senpai must of noticed it too, _somehow, he has to have spies. Everywhere._

After school, or during lunch, or on the weekends, Hibari would drag Ayame-chan off somewhere for a fight. Tsuna wondered if Hibari-senpai even knew Ayame's name, because he always calls her Carnivore-chan. Ayame didn't seem to mind it though. She would come back from those fights happier, so Tsuna started keeping a non-magical first aid kit with him in addition to the magical one.

"She's working on those paper's of hers even during the baseball games!" Takeshi pointed out a few days later. Tsuna nodded sadly as Ryohei frowned.

"She's Extremely Exhausting herself." Ryohei agreed.

"Tsuna? You got any ideas?" Takeshi asked as they walked through Namimori.

Ayame had been carted off by Hibari a few minutes ago so it was just the three boys.

"I have an idea, but it might not work." Tsuna admitted.

Takeshi nodded, and Ryohei shouted off his Extreme Support.

A few days later found Tsuna walking through the Magus Ministry with Ayame. She had found a loophole in the laws and rules, that would allow her to give half of her responsibilities to Tsuna. She was willing to give him the title and the work, but worried he'd change his mind.

"Tsuna, are you sure you want the non-magical title of Lord Black? There's a lot of work, and lots of rules you'll have to remember."Ayame said as they walked through the Magus Ministry.

"I'm sure Ayame-chan." Tsuna confirmed.

Ayame nodded before she led him to the back, where a bunch of offices were.

"Moonlight Construction employs Werewolves, Shapeshifters, and Squibs, alongside the Humans. The acting head, Arthur Harlous, will send you paperwork and teach you the history of the company as well as what the paperwork is for. I'll teach you anything else, just ask. " She said as the neared the offices.

"The Flower Garden, employee's squibs and the families of human born Magi, to find and help Magi children in Human families that aren't so nice." They turned halls, and went up stairs, Tsuna followed her while trying to remember what she was saying.

"Padfoot's Animal Home, is an animal rescue center. The rescued animals are trained to be familiars among other things. Moony's Escape, is a reservation for Werewolves to hide during the full moon. All members get a free wolfsbane potion when they show up, anyone else has to pay 100 galleons for it. A membership is given to all Werewolfs under our employ."

Tsuna nodded and they entered a blue door with large golden snakes, with no door knob. Ayame knocked five times, then knocked sharply three times, before knocking twice. The door opened she she pulled him through, as she continued speaking.

"As Lord Black you bow to no one. Respect is shown by a nod of your head, and shows of kindness. Unless it's a Hippogriff, then you bow as respectfully as humanly possible, or back away slowly. As Lord Black the only person who would ever hold a position higher than you would be King Pendragon, but the Pendragon line died out a few thousand year ago. I'm the inheritor of the Pendragon Alliance that rose up after the King's death, but that's for another time. There are two Black Manors, both in England. Then there's number Three Marigold, number Four Argentina, number Five Little Hangleton, number Six St. Ottery, number Seven…"

Tsuna hoped he'd get a paper copy of the list, it was too many names and numbers to remember. _How did Ayame remember them all?_

They walked down another hallway, then walked down stairs. Still, Ayame spoke, Tsuna's list of new responsibilities seemed like more than he could handle. Tsuna shook off the daunted feeling, if he didn't take half of the job from Ayame, she would work herself to the bone. She already did her paperwork during class, and lunch, and late at night. She just didn't have the time to finish it all.

After almost an hour of walking and learning Tsuna sat in office, _Finally,_ and signed paperwork. He read over contracts, and Ayame also signed paperwork, her quill flying over the parchment sharp and quick. Each signature signed the non-magical Black properties and estates to the Human Lord of Black, followed by providing the Human Lord or Lady of Black the same rights as the Magus Lord or Lady of Black then making Tsuna the Human Lord of Black.

Xander-sensei came to retrieve them about an hour later, a knowing gleam in his eyes, as he drove the two back to Namimori.

"Xander! Do you know what they just did?" Yoko yelled in disbelief as she paced a moat around the living room. Xander just smirked as the blonde woman in a maids dress ranted at him.

"She made Tsuna-kun Lord Black, because of a loophole! A loophole that no one had ever noticed before! Now She's Lady Black, and he's Lord Black, but they aren't married and in fact are equal in power and...She'll be able to use another loophole and get married to that boy!" The young woman continued.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Xander drawled. Humor in his eyes as he watched Yoko groan in frustration.

"It is a bad thing, my baby girl is to young to be doing what should be impossible or getting married."

Xander rolled his eyes as he drank his butterbeer and waited for Yoko to calm down a bit.

"You know Ayame has been doing the impossible since she was 1? And she won't even think of marriage until puberty right? Even then that's at least three years away. She won't be able to get married until she's 15, and that's only if she's proposed to at 14. She follows the traditions, she's a good girl." Xander reminded the blonde.

"You're right. You're right. You're always right. I still don't think Ayame-chan is old enough for boys."

"I don't think anyone in the manor will ever be ready for Ayame-chan to start dating."Xander sighed before he stood up and left for bed. It was late and They would be leaving for the Illusionist Nationals in Tokyo tomorrow.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, I'm sorry if I have been going really fast, I'm really excited though. I can see the core of the story is near, and if I can write the core of the story and the end I can finish the plot! I am planning on a rewrite with a better title, a better summary, more chapters, and deeper characters. The plot will be the same though, so I don't know how many would find it interesting after this one is done. I've never completed the writing of a plot before though so if I do...This would be a big improvement on my writing and as I say in my Bio, I write fanfiction to improve my writing ability.**

 **About the tense I write in, past tense is my default tense. I'm not that experienced a writer, so writing in current tense is difficult because I'm not used to it. I'm not confident enough to make it work, if that makes any sense.**

 **I'd like to thank Guest Reviewer Opinr, I am going to continue writing with my word minimum being 1,000+. I didn't realize how stressful trying to force more words into my chapters was until I was told my chapter sizes didn't really need to change. I have taken your poll votes into account, and added it to the overall results. Thank you very, very much.**

 **Yes, Tsuna will be able to help Ayame but, Spoiler!, And teenage drama, so that will be fun.**

 **I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I put a lot of thought into it, hoping it would be okay. Hibari joining the group? Well, he is but he isn't, like his only connection to Tsuna right now is Ayame so I don't really know...But I love Hibari so I will do my best with his character.**

 **I'm not to sure about this chapter, but I couldn't come up with another way to explain the Lordship title and all, so….Next chapter will be great though!**

 **I have Teddy's Father! No more suggestions are needed! It will be brilliant, and I'm not sure if it will work out as easily as it does in my head, but Magic is awesome so I** _ **will**_ **make it work.**

 **Poll Update:**

 **Ayame- Hufflepuff 14 votes, Ravenclaw 11 votes**

 **I have a list of characters she will befriend but her Hogwarts house determines When, How, and Why, she befriends them.**

 **Nana- Xeno Lovegood 10 votes, Sirius Black 8 votes,**

 **I'm so very, very happy you're enjoying this fanfic. I wouldn't continue writing a fanfiction that had no support, no matter how much fun writing the idea might seem to be. I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. You keep this fanfiction going.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	18. Chapter 18

November 2009

Tsuna & Ayame

9 years old

Tsuna wore his new suit, he didn't feel like a penguin anymore when he wore his suits. Black jacket, nice pants, and shoes. An orange dress shirt though, Ayame had picked it out. Ayame was once again, the only kid there. She had been one of two that won the Secondaries. She was the only winner from her location, so Tsuna had no idea who her opponents would be. The Nationals were an elimination battle instead of a competitive talent show. Two contestants would be on the stage at a time. If one contestant fell to their opponent's illusion they were out. Only the best would remain. The oldest contestant was the returning champion, Samuel Norazura 34 years old. There were nine people in the finials.

As Tsuna sat with Xander-san, and Yoko-san he watched as the stage was filled with water, or the dessert filled the auditorium. He watched as one person created trees to lose their opponent in the woods, while another filled the illusion of water with sharks and sea beasts. He meditated, focusing on the red energy he knew was trapped in the white ball of ice. He wouldn't be lied to, he wouldn't let these Magi lie to him with their illusions. Ayame used illusions too, but she didn't lie. She sang, and her music was art.

As Ayame danced onto the stage,Tsuna's eyes gained a soft orange glow that went unnoticed. Her sundress of white and green flowed around her knees as she spun and swayed around the stage. Tsuna could see the traces of her magic as she began humming a slow melody. Sliver magic carefully poked at the minds of the audience as her green magic coated the auditorium. Her emerald eyes glow with her magic as her ebony black hair rolled like gentle waves down her back. She twirled her newest Staff like a baton, before holding it like a microphone. Much like her second Staff, the hollywood and sakura tree wood were twisted up to the crystal. The crystal was new, cut thicker than her last one, and showed her magic glowing a deep green and gold.

" _I Never knew this day would come_

 _We'd be standing one by one_

 _With our future in our hands_

 _So many dreams so many plans"_

Tsuna found himself sitting in Ayame's livingroom. Ayame sat on the floor, while Xander-san and Yoko-san sat on the couch.

"Ayame, dear. There's been a breakthrough in the research. They found a source of Sky Flames. She's a very sweet young girl and I'm sure you'll be great friends." Yoko-san explained happily.

" _I Never knew after all these years_

 _There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

 _never thought that I'd walk away_

 _With so much joy but so much pain_

 _And it's so hard to say goodbye"_

"Except she's an orphan and lives in England." Xander-san added. Ayame's eyes went wide as she understood what that meant.

" _But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you"_

"You nearly died last week Ayame dear. Every year your magic grows stronger and harder for you to control. We'll be moving in December." Yoko-san reasoned hastily.

"What about my Magic education?" Ayame asked desperately.

"Hogwarts." The adults replied.

" _Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

 _And there we are on every page_

 _Memories I'll always save_

 _Up ahead only open doors_

 _Who knows what we're heading towards_

 _I wish you love I wish you luck_

 _For you the world just opens up_

 _But it's so hard to say goodbye"_

"What about my friends?" Ayame asked, tears streaming down her face.

"You can write them letters." Yoko told her.

" _Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you"_

"What about Tsuna? I can't leave him!" Ayame cried out.

"You have no choice."

" _Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

 _I'll keep them here inside_

 _All the times that we shared every place everywhere_

 _You touched my life_

 _Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

 _But right now we just cry"_

Tsuna cried with the memory Ayame as she ran out of the living room. He wanted to hug her, and tell her he would write her letters too. That he would always be her friend.

" _Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you_

 _Nanananana_

 _I'll always remember you"_

"I'll always remember you, Ayame-chan." Tsuna promised.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, I'm sorry if I'm bad at explaining things. Ayame is a Magus, her life force is her Magic. Tsuna is a Human, his life force is his Flame. While I agree giving Ayame lighting flames, or any other flame type would be awesome, she has magic and as such doesn't have a Flame. For the readers who skip the EndNotes, I'll try explaining that in the story so...**

 **Poll Update:**

 **Ayame- Hufflepuff 14 votes, Ravenclaw 12 votes**

 **I have a list of characters she will befriend but her Hogwarts house determines When, How, and Why, she befriends them.**

 **Nana- Xeno Lovegood 10 votes, Sirius Black 8 votes,**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. You keep this fanfiction going.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	19. Chapter 19

December 2009

Ayame & Tsuna

9 years old

Tsuna watched as Ayame slowly packed her bags. Her room had never seemed so empty. The walls were bare of stickers Her clothes racks and her shoe shelf were packed up. Her books and her art supplies all put into boxes. Her rug had been moved, as had her coffee table. Her bed had been stripped of its blankets and stuffed animals. Her desk was gone, and her dresser with the vanity mirror was gone. The three bags on the floor held what remained of her clothes. Ayame zipped up her last bag. A sense of finality had settled over the duo as she dropped onto the mattress next to him.

"I'll write every week. And I'll study a lot so I can graduate early. And I'll get emancipated at 15 so I can get a flying license, and I'll move back." Ayame planned.

Tsuna sighed before dragging the sad nine year old girl out of the lifeless room.

Takeshi meet them at the gate of Ayame's house, and Ryohei joined them as they walked around Namimori. Takeshi, and Ryohei had been spending the entire day, everyday with Tsuna and Ayame since she told the boys she was moving. As it was her last day in Namimori the group was walking around the town together. That was, of course, when Hibari-kun showed up.

"I'm moving today Kyoya-nii." Ayame informed the glaring older boy.

Tsuna remembered the day Ayame started calling Hibari-kun her brother. It was a sunny day. School had just ended when Ayame started coughing blood again. She had started choking on the blood building up in her chest, and Tsuna had called one of Ayame's Sensei's. Hibari had been outside when the doctor showed up. The man had trouble getting through the crowding students and Hibari had cleared the way. Sending students running as the Doctor and nurse ran to Ayame's side. Hibari had stood in the doorway, watching as the two magical doctors cleared Ayame's air ways, and bespelled blood restoring potions into her system. When the doctor tried to carry Ayame out of the classroom, Hibari had taken the sleeping girl from them and carried her out instead. Tsuna led Hibari to Ayame's house.

As Hibari lay Ayame into her bed, Tsuna had watched as Ayame woke up, and mumbled a 'Thank you Kyoya-nii' Hibari had smiled softly at her before he patted her head and left.

Ayame had been calling Hibari her brother ever since.

Tsuna blinked away the memory in time to see Hibari-kun nod. He spent the day walking next to Ayame as they visited the different shops. Before he left he dropped a hand to her head. Her green eyes peeked up at the boy as he spoke.

"I won't let the lion cub grow weak Carnivore-chan."

Ayame smiled brightly as she glanced to Tsuna before she nodded happily.

"Thank you Kyoya-nii."

Ayame left late that night. Tsuna and Takeshi went to school the next day, her absence was almost painful. Tsuna continued his Martial arts and dance classes, knowing she would keep up her own lessons. It was January when Ayame's first letter came. The Sky she had meet, was 13 years old. She was a selfish girl who didn't like Ayame's music and refused to believe in magic. She called Ayame a Freak, and Ayame refused to befriend the rude girl. The research teams were looking for another Sky in England, because Xander-san had already informed the Headmaster of Hogwarts Ayame would be there next year.

Every week, Ayame sent them letters. Ayame's familiar, an owl as white as snow named Hedwig, was becoming a well loved friend to the four boys who missed Ayame. Hedwig brought them letters and carried their replies back. They learned of the classes the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Headmaster had added that year, and the clubs added that summer. Ayame hopped to take an art magics class, and join a fashion club.

Ayame won The International Preliminaries that November, and was going to wait until she graduated before attending the International Secondaries.

Tsuna was held hostage again that summer. Takeshi and Ryohei had been visiting and took action to protect Tsuna. Ryohei not liking the unextreme threats the two men were throwing around had punched both men in the face. Takeshi used his bat to hit the men as he called them people eating aliens. Tsuna had a feeling Ayame had something to do with that. Hibari showed up to drag the two men away, after glaring at Tsuna as if it was his fault. The days went by slowly but so quickly too, and soon it was 2011. Tsuna tied the finished letters together, petted Hedwig's head, then gave the lovely owl the letters.

"I'll see you next week Hedwig." Tsuna whispered ass Hedwig took off into the night.

September 2011

Iris Potter Black

11 years old

Iris stood on the platform of 9 ¾ , her trunk in the pocket of her robes and Hedwig flying on ahead to the castle. She took a steady breath before she got onto the Hogwarts express. The green eyed girl held her staff close as she avoided hitting the other students. Her black hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, and her magic grew restless under her skin. She soon found a compartment in the back, where she sat alone and read her newest letters from Japan. She learned Takeshi had started taking kendo, while Kyoya-nii started a disciplinary committee. Ryohei's younger sister was in Tsuna's class this year, and Takeshi said the girl was cheerful but really absentminded.

Iris smiled sadly as she read of her friend's recent adventures in education. She worried about Tsuna getting kidnapped by a smart thug one day. That was a scary thought. Iris pocketed her new letters, and started writing a new song. She wonder if the boys still missed her as much as she missed them.

As the announcement that Hogsmeade station was nearing Iris put away her quill and parchment. Might as well conquer the school while she was here, If she was going to be stuck at this school for the next seven years at most, then she was going to have some fun. Iris smiled cheerfully as she skipped off the train. First, she needed to get sorted.

 **Poll Update: Last chance for Voting! Next chapter we will be going to Hogwarts. I will not post the next chapter until after noon tomorrow.**

 **Ayame- Hufflepuff 14 votes, Ravenclaw 12 votes**

 **I have a list of characters she will befriend but her Hogwarts house determines When, How, and Why, she befriends them.**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. You keep this fanfiction going.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	20. Chapter 20

September 2011

Iris Potter Black

11 years old

Iris followed the call of 'First Years' by the half giant Hagrid. He seemed pretty nice, as he explained the boats had weather control charms and the enchanted rain roofs above the small boats. Iris climbed into the nearest boat followed by a boy and two girls. Iris didn't get to learn their names as Hagrid sent the boats off. The black lake shimmered under the moonlight, and as the boats passed under the bridge Hogwarts Castle came into sight. The castle was beautiful, so grand and majestic under the light of the stars. It stood on the mountain side, protected by magicks strengthened by time. The golden lights shining through the windows and the tall towers. As the students were led closer to the castle Iris wondered if Tsuna would ever get to see the castle. Iris smiled softly as she walked inside, she was sure Tsuna would find the castle amazing too.

Professor McGonagall was introduced by Hagrid. She stood in the entrance hall, her gray brown hair tied in a stern bun. She wore green and gold dress robes, with a classic green witch's hat.

"You are now students of Hogwarts Academy Of Magic. Your behavior reflects on who you are. You will bring honor or shame to your hogwarts house with your actions so watch how you behave." She started. Iris listened as Professor McGonagall explained the New Hogwarts House Points System. It was a little confusing but seemed simple enough. The students were sorted into a Hogwarts house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Their actions affect their points both for themselves and for their house. A student's Personal Points was calculated by, Grade + Behavior. The student from each year group, with the most personal points at the end of the school year wins an award. The Hogwarts House with the most house points, at the end of the school year wins the House cup.

Iris absently fixed her hair, and adjusted her school robes. As Iris peered around the gathered first years she found the two girls she had sat with, a redhead with blue eyes and a strawberry blonde with hazel blue eyes. The two girls were obviously best friends. Iris sighed as she was reminded of her own best friend. And the boys she had left behind. She missed Tsuna, and Takeshi, and Ryohei, and her Kyoya-nii. They would've loved to see the castle.

With another look around Iris saw the boy she had sat with was talking to a bushy brown haired girl. In the light she could see it was Neville Longbottom. He looked over at her and Iris grinned. SHe waved and he blush before waving back. The girl he was talking to looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes going wide at the sight of Iris' unique eye color.

"Iris Potter" The girl whispered in awe. The entrance hall was full of eager human born who wanted to meet the celebrity, while most of the Magi born had already met her at some point during the winter seasons. Iris hid her discomfort behind a friendly smile as she pulled out a quill from her messenger bag. The Human born were quick to pull out copies of the daily prophet, a newspaper the frequently interviewed her, or Illusionist's yearly, a magazine Iris had been in since she became the youngest Illusionist to reach the International Preliminaries in history. Iris autographed the offer photos of her, and smiled kindly at her future classmates.

"What Hogwarts house do you think you'll get sorted to?" one of the girls asked her. Iris tilted her head before shrugging slightly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Iris replied.

"Do you like books? I love reading and-" The brown haired girl chimed in. Iris nodded politely as the brown eyed girl shared what she had learned about the different subjects Hogwarts offered. For first years, there was the Culture Classes, Traditions, Underage Laws, Mathematics, Magical World History, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Magical Sports.

Then there were the many different clubs. Each student had to join a club, and each club met Saturday or Sunday. There was the sports clubs, both magical or semi-magical. The semi-magical sports were like football, a non-magical sport played with a single ball. By improving a Magus' control over their magic they could enhance their kicks to send the ball flying faster, or make themselves run faster to block the goal. There were many sports that have been modified to help improve a Magus' connection to their magic.

Besides the classes and clubs there were yearly events that took place at the castle. Like each winter Hogwarts hosted a Yule Ball. Fourth year and up were allowed to attend, as were third years if they were invited by an older student. There was also the Dueling tournament that started a week into the school year. Iris found herself tuning out as the brown haired girl began repeating herself. Iris wondered about Victoria, the rude Sky she had meet a while ago. She would be 15 now, and most likely still obsessed with perfection. Whatever that was supposed to mean, perfection was for the Saints, and Iris was sure she wasn't dead.

Iris was pulled from her wandering thoughts by the return of the Deputy Headmistress. The first years were lead into the great hall, and Iris saw the different house tables, and the many students watching the sorting. Professor McGonagall placed a stool at the front of the great hall and stood holding a scroll and an old hat.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah" The Professor called. The strawberry blonde hair girl ran up to the stool and the hat was dropped onto her head.

" **Hufflepuff** " The hat called out.

Iris watched as Bones, Susan followed the blonde to Hufflepuff, and the brown haired girl named Dagworth-Granger, Hermione went to Gryffindor. Greengrass, Daphne went to Slytherin, and Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor. Eventually Potter Iris was called and a hush fell over the great hall. Iris walked forward, her head held high and her steps as graceful as a dancer's. She ignored the excited mumbling of her school mates as she sat on the stool and the hat fell over her eyes.

The hat's call of " **Hufflepuff** " rang loudly in the suddenly silent hall.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, the last song I used was Hannah Montana -I'll always remember you. I changed a few words though, and forgot to give the song name and artist. She will befriend Daphne Greengrass and a lot of other characters, but it will be a while.**

 **Poll Update:**

 **Nana- Xeno Lovegood 10 votes, Sirius Black 8 votes,**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. Your patience and support is appreciated.**

 **Dominique Icefall.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Song: When you Wish Upon a Star**

 **Artist: Celtic Woman**

September 2011

Iris - 11 years old

Iris woke up coughing, shaking, and in immense pain. She pushed herself off the bed, and fell to the cold stone floor. The 'Puffs dorms were in the dungeons, much like the Slytherin dorms. There was a soft *pop* near by, and a house elf was next to her. Iris saw through hazy eyes that the elf held a bucket, and Iris spit the blood from her mouth into it. The elf handed the bucket to her before they began gently washing her back with a warm wash cloth. The elves had been instructed to take care of Iris while she was at the castle, the medi-witch wouldn't be able to help Iris with her illness so couldn't stay in the hospital wing.

The elf handed Iris her staff, then led her to the bathrooms. Iris washed up and cried softly as she felt her magic actively fight her control. Her magic stormed under her skin like a tsunami, the waves high reaching and the winds were harsh. She screamed as red and green clashed and she felt her core quake under the dual forces. Fire seemed to burn up her bones as blood pooled in her mouth. She puke and spit, trying to get the blood to stop spilling. Her tears streamed down her face as she suffered alone. She missed the nurses and doctors, who used to help her. She missed Tsuna and Takeshi, and Kyoya-nii. As she screamed out in pain she cried. Slowly the pain stopped coming, slowly she began to sink into the water. She stayed in the tub, crying out her misery, loneliness, and pain to the empty wash room.

Iris cleaned herself up and got ready for class. She washed her face, brushed her hair. Pulled on her black and yellow school robes. Then hid her still red and puffy eyes behind a simple glamor charm found in her new cosmetics book. The other girls she roomed with, Hannah, Susan, and Megan, all woke up around 7 for breakfast. Iris wasn't much for conversation that morning, walking in silence by the other girls to the great hall.

Iris sat a bit away from the other girls as she ate. She missed her friends, and could almost imagine what they would say if they were there. Takeshi-kun would try to make her smile, Ryohei-kun would worry over her extreme pain, and Tsuna-kun would hug her like she was woven glass until she started crying. Then he would hold like she would fade away if he let go.

Susan rested her head on Hannah's shoulder. Mornings were not her time of day. Susan sighed as the blonde pushed her into a sitting position. She turned to pout at her best friend only to catch sight of sad green eyes staring aimlessly into the bowl of porridge. Susan's blue eyes widened when tears began falling silently down the other girls face. Susan looked to Hannah, the blonde had noticed it too. Both girls stood up and walked to the other side of the table. Hannah sat on Iris' left while Susan sat on the raven haired girls right. Blue eyes met hazel before both girls hugged the one between them.

Iris laughed as she began crying again. She held onto the two girls next to her, mumbling her apologies and half attempts at an explanation. The two girls just hushed her and held her closer. Iris calmed down, and the two girls let go. Hannah had a bubbly personality, and her smiles were contagious. Iris smiled to the blonde and Hannah squealed happily. The three girls left the great hall together, to find their first class and get to know each other better.

"I read that you can do dual illusions. Is that true?" Hannah asked.

"It is, my friend Tsuna, he can't be influenced by the mind arts, sorta, so I figured out another type of illusion. I can sway a person's emotions with my own through my music, by emerging the target in their memories or emotions. I can also use the normal illusions to create false emotions or memories in a person by using my own memories and experiences." Iris explained.

"But can you do both at the same time?" Susan asked.

"Yes." Iris confirmed.

"So cool!"

Their first class was Charms with the Slytherins. Iris had to learn the wandless version of the spells due to her focus being a Staff instead of a wand. It was painful, as her magic kept fighting her as she tried to access it. After the first charms lesson, she learned her base magics were too vicious for charms casting. Her second class was Magical World history, which she spent using her supplement magics to lift her quill. By the end of class she found her Silver Magic was best for charms. Transfiguration was next and she used her Gold supplement magic to much success. She turned her match stick into a needle and back again without much pain. Then it was lunch, followed by Potions.

Iris walked into the potions classroom Susan and Hannah next to her as they found a seat in the back. Professor Snape glared at Iris many times during the lesson, making her worry and fearful. Her magic, reacting to her emotions, twisted and churned under her control. Iris stopped preparing the ingredients, as she fell to the stone floor. Gasping in pain, eyes wide and blood trickling down her chin she turned her attention inward. She tore her base magics apart, forcing as much of her red magic into her Staff as she could, allowing her green base magic to fill her system. She directed her sliver magic to her staff, directing her gold magic to mend her burned nerves. An elf popped in, then popped out, taking Iris back to the Hufflepuff dorms.

Susan decided, as she watched her new friend collapse on the potions floor, Mr. Snape didn't deserve to be a teacher. _Upsetting Iris so much her unstable magic attacked her? He shouldn't be glaring at students in the first place, much less one famous in the medical fields for an unknown and highly fatal illness._ Susan would write to her mother about this, Mr. Snape should at least get in trouble for this. As a Bones, Susan would make sure of it.

Hannah nearly dragged Susan back to the dorms. The Medi-witch had said that's where Iris would be, so the blonde had changed course and they took off. Hannah was so worried about her new friend, Iris was so sweet she didn't deserve such pain. Hannah knocked out the password then shoved Susan into the common room. Both girls ran down the stairs to the girls dormitories, Hannah's pigtails going askew, while Susan's red hair was tied sloppily back.

They found Iris, floating above her bed, her magic coating the room. A soft melody filled the room, as Iris began singing.

" _When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you"_

Susan saw Iris in potions class, the green eyed girl noticed Mr. Snape glaring at her. Susan watched as, instead of collapsing, the raven haired girl turned to Hannah and asked,

"Did I do something wrong?" No sign of her unstable magic or the near fatal consequences.

" _If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme"_

Hannah watched as her Mummy, and Daddy smiled at her, and told her they were proud of her. She watched as her older brother smiled and taught her Magic. She watched as the dream faded, and was replaced with what she knew to be truth.

" _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do"_

Hannah stood in the shadow casted by her older brother, forever overlooked for the Heir. Never good enough because Hannah was born a girl, and girls were weak.

" _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Your secret longing"_

Susan stood next to her Aunt Amelia, in the entrance hall of Bones manor. Watching as her Mummy and Daddy walked through the doors and hugged her tightly. Her Daddy thank her Aunt for watching his daughter while he and his wife were away. Her Mummy held her close, and was so happy Susan was a redhead like her.

" _Like a blot out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _You dreams come true"_

Susan wished her dream would come true, but she knew her Mummy and Daddy would never walk through the entrance hall doors. She knew they slept, forever at peace, in the Bones family graveyard.

" _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Your secret longing"_

Susan saw Hannah standing next to her, and knew parents or no parents she wasn't alone. She had Hannah, and, looking to the singing raven haired girl, Susan had Iris too.

" _When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you"_

Hannah saw her friends Susan and Iris, as her sisters. She didn't need her parent's approval. She had her sisters and she wouldn't be alone.

" _May all your dreams come true"_

Iris gently fell to her bed, Hannah and Susan crawling in next to her. They wouldn't be alone, no matter how far away their families were from them, they had each other.


	22. Chapter 22

September 2011

Iris - 11 Years old

Iris woke up to a head of red hair in her face. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in _any_ pain that morning. Iris just stayed there, Susan cuddling on her left, and Hannah's head on her stomach. There was no pain, and that was a first. Ever since she was four there hadn't been a morning without pain. Always with the pain, blood, and shaking. Iris was worried about what it could mean, _what happened last night?,_ but she savored the morning. Her new friends were so cuddly, Iris couldn't help but snuggle Susan. The redhead was adorable, almost like a cat.

The morning passed and the girls were up, and leaving the dorms for breakfast. They were looking forward to the other half of their class list, with ten classes and five classes a day the students had no time for causing trouble. Well, except for the Weasley twins but those boys were an exception.

The Culture lesson was with Professor Quirrell. He was absolutely terrified of the Humans.

"Humans could kill us all." He would say, and then he would talk about the weapons the Humans have, like explosives, and guns, and anything else. He'd talk about how easy it would be for a Human to kill a Magus with a bullet, because Magi relied on their magic so much.

"A shield is only as strong as the power put into it, If your shield charm is weak you'll find yourself dead." Professor Quirrell would often promise.

 _Half truths Professor?_ Iris thought sarcastically. _While it is true a Magus is only as safe as they are powerful, there are dozens of ways for magic to stop a bullet. Like a Pendant engraved with Runic symbols of protection._

Iris didn't like Professor Quirrell much, not only did he seem to be encouraging fear of Humans through his class, his presence made her head hurt. Not like a headache, or even that feeling of mental exhaustion she had after explaining Calculus to Tsuna. The pain felt like it came from her magic, but it wasn't like when she had a fit, so she wasn't sure what the pain meant or where it came from. She knew though, _she really didn't like Professor Quirrell._

Susan wasn't looking forward to the Traditions class. As a Noble raised Magus she knew all the traditions, as did Iris, and Hannah. Most of their classmates did too. The only ones who didn't know were the Human raised and the untitled families. Learning about the upcoming winter ball and the history of the solstice, formal dancing and etiquette, the flower language and proper dress, was as predictable as when she was learning it with her Aunt Amelia.

The Underage Laws class was informative. These were the laws to protect any underaged child, in any situation the Politicians could come up with. Today they were focusing on what was considered underaged and the diffrence between being underaged legally and underaged magically.

"At 17, a Magus is considered an Adult Legally. Unless they get emancipated on their Magical Maturity at 15. Magical Maturity is when a Magi's Magic is strong enough to support the life of an infant. Now in a few years you'll learn more about what that means, in your Culture class." Professor Jones-Smith was a nice teacher, in that he only gave assignments to students who weren't paying attention during the lesson.

Iris took one look at the math her classmates would be learning, before she turned around and grabbed her stuff.

"Sorry girls, I already know this stuff. I'll see you at dinner Kay?" Iris said as she walked off.

"Don't get lost!" Hannah yelled after the raven haired girl.

Iris tossed a thumbs up over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Iris explored the castle during the last two lessons of the day, seeing as she had no reason to play with deadly plants in magical mud, or learn math she already knew. She found the library, and began making a schedule plan for herself.

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were the same set of classes, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Magical World History with the Painted Professor Alderton, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Potions with Mister Snape, and Magical Sports with Professor Hooch.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were another set of classes, Culture Classes with Professor Quirrell, Traditions with Painted Professor Roiser, Underage Laws with Professor Jones-smith, Mathematics with Professor Vector, and Herbology with Professor Sprout.

If she wanted to graduate early she would need a Newt score of at least Exceeds Expectations in Magus Law, Magus History, Human or Magus Culture, all of which were Sixth year classes and the last in their respective Subject Progressions. Then she would need an Owl score of at least EE in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions or Herbology. Even then that would take time due to Owls not normally taken until Fifth year.

She could test out of the Mathematics class, and take up a self study class to study ahead. She also knew about both Magus and Human Culture so she could drop that class and her Traditions class. By dropping a total of four classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays she had more time to study for her Owls.

She needs an Outstanding in the subject to take the corresponding Newt before her Seventh year, so she would need to prioritize her Law and History studies, followed by her Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions studies.

Iris found her month past quickly, as she followed herself edited lesson plan and found time to hang out during the weekend. She found the fashion club, meeting every Saturday after lunch, was super fun. She made various clothing items for the boys in Japan. By adding Runic symbols in the stitching she made socks that changed colors, gloves that became fuzzy, a hat that acted like a parrot, and a cloth that could clean almost anything. _Kyoya-nii won't have to worry about bloodstains anymore,_ Iris smiled as she stitched the older boy's name into the cloth.

Iris tied a letter to each gift, and put them all in one small box. Hedwig had showed up the day before and Iris was sending her poor Familiar back around the world so soon. Hedwig seemed to enjoy the task though, and after a moment of hair grooming the snowy owl took to the skies. The package strings clutched tightly in her claws.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, it is never to early for Christmas! Happy Holidays! I am so excited for Tomorrow, I know one of the gifts my MUmmy got me. New Headphones, wireless, and in my favorite colors. I am so excited, my earphones broke like three day ago and I miss listening to music while I write!**

 **You respect me? That was highly unexpected, and I'm thankful? I'm not sure, I've never been told someone respected me before so I'm not sure how to react, but as it's a compliment I'll just say thank you.**

 **As original as a Fanfiction can be at least, you really know how to ease a writer's doubts, thank you for all the compliments. I'm always so happy when I get reviews, or new followers, or the number of readers goes up. You all make me so very happy!**

 **I wanted to Post earlier but I was worried my attempts at Fear mongering and propaganda through education, in Professor Quirrell's class, wouldn't be well received or understood.**

 **Poll Update:**

 **Nana- Xeno Lovegood 14 votes, Sirius Black 13 votes,**

 **Xeno is a reporter, an investigator, and an information broker**

 **Sirius is a prankster, a Battle Magus, and a Curse Master**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for their continued support. Your patience and support is appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

October 2011

Tsuna - 11 years old

Tsuna watched as Hedwig flew towards his classroom. The owl had been making weekly visits for about two years now, and none of the teachers or other students were surprised. That Chairmen Hibari of the Disciplinary committee broke down the classroom door less than five minutes later was also no surprise. Hedwig dropped a small package on Tsuna's desk before flying over to land on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari stood a few feet from Tsuna's desk, watching as Tsuna opened the package. The gray eyed boy glared at the teacher and the other students, to prevent them from interrupting. Tsuna pulled out a roll of parchment, stuffed with cloth and bound with a dark purple ribbon, and handed it to Hibari. The older boy nodded once, took the letter, then turned and left the classroom. The Snowy owl still on his shoulder. Two other disciplinary members showed up and began repairing the door, long used to the weekly routine by now.

During lunch Tsuna handed a parchment roll tied in yellow to Ryohei, one tied in blue to Takeshi, and one in pink to his Mama. The last was tied in orange and Tsuna waited to read it for when he went home. Ryohei found a hat in his letter, while Takeshi got color changing socks. Ryohei shouted Extreme, and the hat on his head repeated him. Tsuna could only watch and wonder as Ryohei got into an Extreme screaming match with his new hat.

 _It was certainly something Ayame would find funny._ And Tsuna knew that was probably why she had made it.

As Tsuna dropped into bed that night, he read his letter from Ayame. _With the school's new curriculum graduating at 15 would be near impossible, but she wouldn't be there for more than seven years in total, so she would do her best to graduate as soon as she could. The Defense Professor, a retired Law enforcement officer named Moody, was acting weirdly during meal times, and the Cultural Studies Professor Quirrell denied Ayame's request to test out of his class. Not much changed from last week, except that she had finished making the clothes with runic stitches, and Ayame was certain her new friend Susan had a crush on a Ravenclaw boy named Terry Boot._

Tsuna rolled the parchment back up and added it to the stack in his closet. He had found a pair of gloves in his letter, that he had dropped on his bed. They were red, much like his frozen life energy. He wished his energy wasn't frozen, he was sure there was something missing, something he wasn't seeing because the flames were frozen. Something important, that he didn't know. Tsuna shook off his troubled thoughts as he pulled on the gloves. He passed his finger over the rune on the back, and watched as fur puffed over the gloves. He passed his finger over the rune again and the fur disappeared. _What is this supposed to be for? Am I a cat?_ Tsuna sat on his bed playing with the furry gloves until his Mama started squealing from the kitchen. Curious he went down the the kitchen, to find his Mama throwing leftovers at an apron hanging on the wall. Before he could ask if his Mama had lost her mind, the food that hit the apron faded away, leaving the apron and the surrounding area stain free. Nana squealed again as she started gushing over her thoughtful gift from Ayame-chan.

Tsuna was walking to school with Takeshi when Hibari jumped off a building. Takeshi had taken to carrying around his boken after Hibari's first surprise attack, and was quick to block the older boy's strike with his sword. Tsuna had been working on his fighting as well, his progress in Martial Arts had increased his planning under pressure and strength, Yoga improved his balance and flexibility, while dance improved his speed and reaction time.

Tsuna watched Hibari fight Takeshi, knowing once Takeshi lost his boken, Hibari would change targets.

Takeshi dipped and weaved right as Hibari attacked with rapid hits and tonfa strikes. Takshi slashed downwards with the sword only for Hibari to block with one of his tonfa and the wooden blade clashed against the metal with such force the boken cracked. The young swordsman, paying no mind to the cracks in his weapon, was quick and uppercut slashed at the older boy, attempting to catch Hibari off guard in a miss-step. Hibari sidestepped to the right just enough and the wooden sword passed a hairs breath from his face. Quickly, before Takeshi could respond with a follow-up, Hibari swiftly kicked the younger boy in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the young swordsman, and stunning him long enough for Hibari to finish breaking the boken in half.

Tsuna took a few steps backward as he pulled out the gloves Ayame had sent him. He dodged Hibari's attacks as he put the gloves on, keeping his eyes on Hibari. The brown haired boy activated the fur of his gloves then sent a punch at the older boy. Hibari dodged, and grabbed Tsuna's out stretched arm. With a strong grip Hibari spun and threw Tsuna towards some trash cans. Tsuna tumbled through the air like a thrown doll.

Tsuna grabbed the lid of a nearby trash can and charged at the violent prefect. He used the lid as a shield, blocking hits and pushing Hibari back a step with each strike. As Tsuna noticed the distance between him and Hibari, Tsuna knew he had to act before Hibari started attacking again so he took a running leap at the taller boy. Tsuna swung the metal lid at Hibari, the metal clanging against the metal tonfa, each hit making Hibari wince as the noise rang loudly in his ears.

Hibari grew tired of Tsuna's choice of weapon and was quick to change the fight in his favor. With a run, he spun behind Tsuna and struck the back of his neck with the side of his hand. The boy falling asleep instantly, and Hibari carried the unconscious boy the the elementary school. Takeshi following, broken sword in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Nana was walking to the store when she saw a bag fall over her face, then felt thick arms lift her up, and carry her off. Nana smiled brightly from inside the burlap sack. _Oh! I'm being...Mama-Napped! This is going to be so much fun!_ Nana's excited giggling was hard to suppress, the brown hair woman didn't even bother trying.

Nana knew she had been taken by a thug, she still had her gun in her belt. Her Tsu-kun wasn't that talented with guns yet, preferring to hit his opponents with his fists, unfortunately he could barely do that half the time. Her poor Tsu-kun really needed to learn to land a hit on an opponent. Nana hummed as she moved her arms and legs. She sat on a chair, spinnable like an office chair. Her arms were tied, loosely with rope, and her feet were the same. _This is going to be easy isn't?_ Nana sighed in disappointment. With a flick and twist, the rope fell from her wrists. She pulled the bag off her face and untied the rope at her feet. _Too easy, I should start making some lunch._ With that though Nana headed for the kitchen.

When her captor, a well muscled young man with blonde hair and hazel green eyes, walked into the apartment building he found Nana Sawada in the kitchen, cooking. He looked at the chair he had left her in, the sack that was on her head was stuffed with the ropes that had bound her, sat where she had sat. He looked to the kitchen, the cheerfully smiling woman was cooking Okonomiyaki. She glanced up at him and frowned.

"Where have you been young man?" Nana asked crossly.

"I don't have to tell you." the young man spat.

"Are you talking back to me?

The captor scoffed, only for a gun to go off and bullet to whiz past his head. Wide eyed and stunned the young man shook his head no. Brown eyes narrowed, and the young man gulped.

"Are you talking back to me young man?" She asked again, motherly warning in her tone.

"No Mama, sorry Mama." He replied

"Good, now listen here young man, you will sit down and eat your lunch." She ordered sternly. The captor scoffed defied again, only for Nana to fire her gun again,and bullet to shatter the window.

"You will not disrespect me young man. Is that understood?" Nana asked, her voice stern and unforgiving.

"Yes Mama, Sorry Mama." the young man cowered.

"Much better. Now sit, eat. I've made lunch." she smiled happily at him.

He watched her cautiously, but when she raised her gun he ran and sat at the counter. He art the food she served him, and they ate lunch together.

Nana learned that Jamie, her captor, had been sent by the Dellen Famiglia to abduct her. The Vongola had been limiting the transport of the Unique weapons the Dellen were making, and so the Dellen Famiglia couldn't make any money. Nana had smiled and nodded while the young man ranted a raved about the hard work his friends had put into those weapons.

"Now they can't sell them and all that work is wasted. All their ideas, useless if they can't be shared." Jamie huffed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just give it some time, and maybe a strongly worded letter." Nana advised.

Jamie laughed, picturing the words his Boss would use in a 'Strongly Worded' letter.

"Sure, I'll let my boss know, I don't think he'd accept the idea but it sure would be funny if he did."

Nana hummed her agreement as she went about making some tea.

"I'm so glad you let me visit Jamie, you should stop by sometime. My son Tsuna could use a clever mentor like you around." Nana said as Jamie walked her to the door.

Jamie blushed but smiled happily.

"I'd love to visit sometime Mama." He replied.

Jamie closed the door and went about washing the dishes. He cleaned the kitchen and put away the clean dishes. Gathering his laundry and putting the office chair away. He cleaned then sat down at his desk to write his report for his boss. It wasn't until his boss called two hours latter that he remember he was supposed to be holding Nana Sawada hostage. Telling his boss Nana was a really awesome, and scary, cook didn't seem to help.

Nana smiled happily as she walked through Namimori. She had finished her grocery shopping after her visit with Jamie-san. Her Tsu-kun knew how to heat up the leftovers and should of been alright for lunch today. Nana still had to make dinner, Takeshi-kun and Ryohei-kun would be coming over for dinner so it had to be a large meal. Nana hopped Jamie-san would visit, _he was such a nice young man. He might be able to teach her Tsu-kun something about the mafia, or the flames. Ayame-chan wasn't going to be getting any better unless they found more information._

Nana hummed happily as she walked home. _That was fun, I should get Mama-Napped again._ Nana thought cheerfully.

Tsuna listened to his Mama as she explained how she meet her new friend, Jamie-san. Tsuna was glad his Mama was alright, and glad she was making friends, but... _Why did it have to be with the bad guys?_... Tsuna would just have to make sure his Mama remembered he needed her. _If she was going to be caught by bad guys then put herself in danger, she should be careful if she remember her son needed her._

Kyoya smirked at the bloody form of the rule breaking herbivore. Stealing from Namimori Stores was against the rules, and all rule breaker were bitten to death. As he ran a cloth over his uniform, the the blood and mud from the fight in the rain disappeared, as if it was never there. He smirked when his committee members showed up, the rain having cleared up a enough for them to leave the office. The looks of disbelief at his crisp and clean appearance when they knew he had fought in the rain was satisfying. He left them to clean up the herbivore and went to find the lion cub. He had a letter to send off to Carnivor-chan, his imouto was right. Herbivores were funny when faced with the impossible.


	25. Chapter 25

**Song: Fear Not This Night**

 **Artist: Asja Kadic**

January 2012

Iris-11 years old

Iris had fallen asleep on the second floor of the library, she was going to be late for the New year feast. The yellow dress shirt, black skirt, and black and yellow school robes that made up her school uniform had been altered for ease of movement. She easily used her staff to propel herself through the air, over the snobbish cat Mrs. Norris and her caretaker. As she passed the girls restroom the thud of heavy footfalls echoed down the hall. Iris stopped her made sprint, her curiosity peaked.

She found her way to the hall by the restroom, the odor in the air reminding her of the boys after training. Iris calmed her breathing, focusing her attention on the Toll down the hall. It was gray with a green tinge, twice as tall as Iris herself, thickly muscled and large leged. _Mountain Troll, wonderful...The Ryohei-kun of the Trolls._ The troll walked into the wall, breaking the stone before stepping back and walking _through_ the wall. Iris held her staff tight, ideas flying through her head as she sought to protect her school mates. As she twirled her staff and discarded Illusions based in Emotion, Memories, or Intentions, two Gryffindor boys came running up the stairs.

"Potter! There's a troll!" the redhead shouted.

"I know Weasley." She said briskly.

The troll threw a desk out of the class room, a large chunk missing. Followed shortly after by slime covered, chewed up wood. Weasley paled before he lost his supper, Longbottom quivered as he watched Iris simply turn away from the sight.

"Why aren't you running?" Longbottom asked her.

"I don't want my friends to become the desk." She said, green eyes watching as the troll wrecked the classroom.

"I'll help." Longbottom decided.

"Me too!" Weasley said, not one to be left behind.

Iris grinned as she thought of a new plan. Her Illusions might not work on the troll, but they would work on the Gryffindors.

"Allright, Longbottom your wand is bonded to another Magus so it won't work for you. You'll have to throw things and leave the spell casting to me and Weasley. Weasley, you managed the Levitation charm did you not?"

Both boys nodded in affirmative so she continued.

"Steal the club, knock it out. A hit to the head should do it."

Both boys nodded again, Weasley raised his wand and Longbottom picking up a stone. As the two first year boys turned to face the troll they froze in fear. Iris smiled as she began casting her Illusion.

Ronald Weasley knew he wasn't as brave as his brother's Bill or Charlie, he wasn't as smart as Percy, or as creative as Fred and George. He didn't have his younger sister's talent with quidditch, but he knew chess. He was good at planning and reading his opponents. He knew he wasn't strong enough to face a Troll. A musical voice began giving out orders, his friend Neville agreed to do as the beautiful voice bid of them, so Ron agreed to. As he raised his wand he saw the troll, tall, large and ugly, it was ready to attack and Ron's fear gripped him in place.

The the beautiful voice began sinning and suddenly, his fear faded like shadows in the light.

" _Fear not this night_

 _You will not go astray_

 _Though shadows fall_

 _Still the stars find their way"_

Neville would admit, suddenly being reminded that his father, while not able to use the wand anymore, was still alive and therefore bonded to the wand by a the Staff wielding Hufflepuff was unexpected. She had told him he was useless, then turned and gave him a task that didn't need magic. He wasn't useless, he just couldn't use his magic with someone else's magic focus. When he went to be useful, to help fight the troll, to protect his friends, he was overcome with terror. _He was going to die._

" _Awaken from a quiet sleep_

 _Hear the whispering of the wind_

 _Awaken as the silence grows_

 _In the solitude of the night"_

Neville forgot his fear, throwing the stone in his hand he began pelting the large beast.

" _Darkness spreads through all the land_

 _And your weary eyes open silently_

 _Sunsets have forsaken all_

 _The most far off horizons_

 _Nightmares come when shadows grow"_

The shadows of the castle seemed to grow in response the the voice's call, growing and forming beasts to do as the lovely voice commanded. The torch light flickered, the sunset fading behind the horizon.

" _Eyes close and heartbeats slow"_

Ron had taken the club from the beast, the levitation charm had been overpowered for a feather, but was just barely enough to pull the wooded weapon from the troll. He watched as the trolls angry growls and chaotic tantrum was silenced by the melodious voice.

" _Fear not this night_

 _You will not go astray_

 _Though shadows fall_

 _Still the stars find their way_

 _And you can always be strong"_

Ron took aim, the club responding to his wand's directions, and batted at the trolls small head. Neville stopped throwing stones as the beast fell down, it's head landing at their feet.

" _Lift your voice with the first light of dawn"_

Down the hall there was cloaked figure, watching them, spell fire was quick to fly from the figures wand. The shadows lunged and consumed the vicious spell fire.

" _Dawn's just a heartbeat away_

 _Hope's just a sunrise away"_

Neville still had stones nearby, he threw them at the cloaked figure. He had just helped take down a troll, he wasn't afraid of someone hiding behind a mask.

" _Distant sounds of melodies_

 _Calling through the night to your heart"_

Ron only knew a few spells, he sent levitated stones at the cloaked figure. The shadows dancing in front of the trio, blocking the curses sent their way.

" _Auroras, mists, and echoes dance_

 _In the solitude of our life_

 _Pleading, sighing arias_

 _Gently grieving in captive misery_

 _Darkness sings a forlorn song_

 _Yet our hope can still rise up"_

Iris focused as much of her magic into her summoned shadow creatures she she could, while still keeping her two classmates under the influence of her music. This Magus wanted someone dead, who Iris couldn't tell. She wouldn't let him hurt her new friends.

" _Nightmares come when shadows roam_

 _Lift your voice, lift your hope"_

A shadow wolf lungded at the cloaked figure. It's teeth seeping through the figures robes. The figure began laughing as he shot off more spells. Iris sent more creatures, lions, and tigers, and bears, a the man. Each hit of the shadows draining the man of magic. Each spell sending the man closer to death.

" _Fear not this night_

 _You will not go astray"_

"If done in self defense, or in the defense of others all possible options are acceptable" Xander had told her, and Iris knew she would do anything she could to protect her friends.

" _Though shadows fall_

 _Still the stars find their way"_

Neville grabbed a large stone, Ron lightening it with magic, together the two boys sent the large stone flying.

" _And though the night sky is filled with blackness_

 _Fear not, rise up, call out and take my hand"_

Iris sang louder, pouring more magic into her voice as she weakened her influence over the Gryffindors.

" _Fear not this night_

 _You will not go astray_

 _Though shadows fall"_

The roar of her song, the stone flying through the air, and the enemy spell fire met in a shockwave that shook the castle.

" _Fear not this night_

 _You will not go astray_

 _Though shadows fall"_

Sickly green lights Iris knew were Killing Curses were sent at them. She pulled her shadow creatures together into a wall of shadows between the boys and instant death.

" _And you can always be strong_

 _Lift your voice with the first light of dawn_

 _Dawn's just a heartbeat away_

 _Hope's just a sunrise away"_

She grabbed the boys and they ran, the shadow wall falling away behind them as the three first years ran down the stairs. They sat, near hysterical as their near death with both troll and criminal ran through their minds.

The Professors found the three, crying, shaking, and terrified. Made only worse by the fit Iris fell into when she was separated from the two boys. The three first years were all sent to the hospital wing while the Headmaster left his Professors to find the whole in the wards. The Professors closed off the second floor, and began removing the unconscious toll and repairing the damage.

Minerva Mcgonagall worried, as she watched her old friend walk off, what the weakening of the wards meant for Dumbledore's health.

 **To address a few worries I've been notified of, Yes Tsuna is still Lord Black of the Human world, and Iris is still Lady Black of the Magus world, during her second year at Hogwarts I'll attempt to show what he does with the title, until then he's learning about stuff and I'm researching.**

 **Have I mentioned the color Tsuna sees his flame as, through the ice seal that holds it? The researchers know, A) Iris/Ayame's magic needs the orange flame, of the human life source to stabilize her magic and cure her. B) the Sky flame is Orange and C) Tsuna say's his sealed flames are Red.**

 **Because his flames are sealed, the color is hard to make out, and Tsuna is the only one who can see his flames. The magical doctor was able to determine that, Yes Tsuna has flames, and Yes they are sealed, but no more than that is known. Based on magical seals the doctor was able to guess that the Ice Tsuna had mentioned was the seal while the red was his flame. They don't know Tsuna could help Ayame, they don't know that and even if they did, Tsuna can't be any help with his flames sealed.**

 **Ex. Person A has a headache, and a bottle of ibuprofen. Unless they open the bottle they can not take the medicine, and their headache will persist.**

 **If that makes any sense.**

 **You love me? Wow, thank you, I love all my Supporters, and am so happy you're enjoying this story. Waking up to the notification,** _ **Reviewer 'so-n-so' commented on story title' !**_ **in my emails is my favorite way of waking up. My 'silent' Followers and Readers are all special too! And everyone's continued support means so much to me.**

 **I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I was half asleep and on auto pilot, so I posted before checking it. I'll go through and fix it up at some point, probably when I go through and check all my other chapters too. Random spelling and punctuation changes as well as minor formatting changes is something I'm prone to do when I get stuck on a chapter.**

 **Happy Holidays and Lots of Love,**

 **Dominique Icefall**


	26. Chapter 26

January 2012

Iris-11 years old

Susan ran as fast as she could to the Hospital wing. She wasn't as slim as Hannah or Iris but she wasn't fat. She was just thick skinned, and it made running quickly difficult. Susan shook her red hair out of her face, she hated stairs. She was running from her dorm room to the Hospital wing, because Iris had been attacked. Hannah had ran ahead from the great hall once the two girls found out, but Susan had to get Iris a clean uniform, and homework. Now with the items in hand, the redhead had to get to the Hospital wing before curfew. _I can do this, I can do this,_ Susan told herself as she ran through the castle.

Hannah hugged Iris as the smaller girl cried. The two boys, both Gryffindors, stayed close by. Hannah didn't know what to do, or how to comfort her friend. It was scary to learn your friend had been in danger, and worse to be the friend _in danger_. Their Defense Professor had promised to find the cloaked criminal, and Hannah believed the former Officer of Law Enforcement. Now as she waited for Susan to show up, Hannah tried to comfort Iris.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she watched the five kids sitting around their school books. She wasn't quite ready to let Longbottom, Weasley, or Potter leave. They were still a bit shaken up from the attack and the old woman worried how they would act once the shock wore off. Pomfrey knew, based on the health of their magic, all but Potter would be considered Healthy, so she would be letting them go. When a Magi's magic is scanned by a healer, the healer receives one of four readings, Sun, Dawn, Dusk, or Moon. Sun means the patient's magic is perfectly healthy, Dawn means healing, Dusk means worsening, while Moon means permanent. Iris was born with a permanent magical illness, that was deadly. A cure was the only way to heal a Moon reading but there was no cure for most of the Curses of the Moon.

Unlike the Were curses, that were contagious, Iris couldn't spread hers to others. There was no way to know for sure how to heal the girl, but there were entire teams of doctors and Masters of their Craft searching. There was hope, no matter how slim, that Iris would survive. Pomfrey just had to make sure any rogue Magi didn't hurt the girl.

Valentine's Day saw students lining up with chocolate to trade for Iris' autograph. Iris sent half her gifts to the boys in Japan, with letters and more of her hand made gifts. Susan didn't like chocolate, preferring honey instead while Hannah liked berries. Neville and Ron had been praised as heroes when the brawl with the troll and the rogue got out. Both boys were swamped with too much candy of their own. Besides the gifts of candy at all times of the day, Iris also had to deal with Mister Snape actively humiliating, downgrading, and insulting her. Susan stopped calling Snape a Professor, saying that until her Aunt was able to file charges and Snape went to court she would never consider him her Professor. All of Hufflepuff agreed and called Snape, Mister Snape instead of Professor. Ron and Neville did too, which had Gryffindor picking it up. There were also some Ravenclaws who didn't like Mister Snape, but not many.

Iris once again found her mornings becoming a trial, Susan and Hannah helping as much as they could. Hannah decided she wanted to be a healer, and dropped her arts club to become Madam Pomfrey's apprentice. Neville asked the smartest Magus of their year, one Hermione Dagworth-Granger, to help him learn potions. Ron and Susan had thrown themselves into their spell studies, both finding Battle Magic as a whole an interesting subject. They helped each other study, and often skipped their easier classes for their personal studies.

Iris, and Hannah were meeting up with Susan, Neville and Ron at the library. Due to their new personal schedules, they rarely had classes together. As Iris and Hannah rounded the corner they saw Susan surrounded by four older girls. As they neared, they could hear their friend crying, as the older girls bullied the redhead.

"Bones is so fat she's the reason they invented double doors!" One girl said snidely.

The other girls laughed as they passed around more jokes about Susan's weight, before one chose a new line of jokes. The insults raged wide and far, Hannah and Iris ran to their friend's side.

"You're wrong! You're mean, and you have no right to say those things!" Hannah yelled as Susan hugged the strawberry blonde and cried.

Iris wanted to do something to the older girls, knowing that they've probably cornered Susan before and would do so again. Then Terry Boot stepped forward. His messy black hair and hazel brown eyes watched the older girls coldly from behind rectangular glasses.

"You're just jealous Susan is prettier than you." the ravenclaw declared as he walked by. "Susan's perfect just the way she is."

The older girls left in a huff, while Susan stopped crying. She blushed happily as she gazed in the direction the Ravenclaw boy was heading.

Iris watched as Susan began spending more time with Ron, while sending dreamy eyes to the Ravenclaw boy named Terry. The redhead blushed whenever she saw the Ravenclaw, and giggled happily whenever he talked to her. Neville and Hannah enjoyed spending time together, but Neville also seemed to enjoy his time with Dagworth-Granger. Iris watched her friends with a smile. As she teased Susan and Hannah about getting themselves boyfriends, she thought if Tsuna and Iris couldn't help but sadly wonder if she'd ever find love, or if her magic would kill her first.


	27. Chapter 27

February 2012

Tsuna 11

Nana had lasted one year since Tsuna became Lord Black, before she got her son his own phone. The calls at all hours of the night, taking messages while he was at school, she felt more like her son's secretary than his mother. Her Tsu-kun was always busy, but often wouldn't do anything work related when Ayame-chan's letters came by. This was not a letter day, so Nana watched as her son took phone calls, and retrieved his paperwork from the mailbox. Nana knew what Tsu-kun had to do, was only half of what Ayame-chan was attempting to do before Tsuna lessened the burden. Still, Nana knew her son was making more money a day than her late husband made in a month.

Tsuna wondered sometimes about the mental health of his employees. The requests he gets from them are ridiculous sometimes.

 _Lord Black, Division Head Marie VanSwan requests blowing up the Plant Life Experimental Division. Why? Because Division Head Nickelous Smitherson stole this and such device, and revenge must be had...Or even...Lord Black, Development of Experimental Cures requests permission to test this and such drug on this and such illness, results may vary from coloring changing or Species changing, to death or a death like state._

Tsuna shook his thoughts from his head as he looked over another report, read another request form, and signed shipping approval forms. He would be getting calls from the families living on his land, one family unenchanted antiques from the Magus Society and sold them in an antique shop. The family rented their shop from the Lord of Black, and Tsuna received 10 galleons per month from the family. 10 galleons to yen was 11,705,990. Tsuna glanced over the bills and conversions, before he made sure everything had been done correctly. There were the rents from other businesses, the rent from families living on the properties, his pay as Company head for the not really magical companies, followed by the double check of the company's profits, the check through inventory lists. He had spent so many hours a day writing reports and letters, his handwriting was as formal a Ayame-chan's. Neat, crisp, and easy, the time he spent on his paperwork had went down, leaving him more time to plan business progression and improvement.

 _Which makes more paperwork, along with more money but the paperwork is so tiring. Somehow Ayame does her own paperwork, schoolwork, and still finds time to study ahead and get into trouble._

Nana checks on her son after 10 at night to make sure he made it from his desk to his bed. He would be up at 6:30 for his morning run, then he was off to school, his clubs and additional classes, before he came home to do more paperwork. Nana was glad her son had friends like Takeshi-kun and Ryohei-kun. They kept her son from working too hard, he was just a little boy but he was growing up so fast.

Kyoya read the letter he'd gotten from Carnivore-chan a few weeks ago. He really wanted to bite the cloaked herbivore to death. _Someone_ thought trying to kill his imouto was a good idea, having sent some sort of troll creature after her, then had tried to kill her with an instant death curse. _They were pathetic, too scared to be bitten to death by Carnivore-chan, they tried to cheat. Stupid Herbivores, I'll bite them all to death._ Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar owl in the distance. Kyoya was up and out of his office, heading out of the middle school at a run. Hedwig, Carnivore-chan's familiar, was back carrying a package with a letter and hopefully gifts.

Hana Kurokawa sighed as she listened to her best friend talk about her crush. Kyoko-chan, _like nearly every other girl in the class_ , had a crush on Tsuna-san. Hana could understand why, she admired Tsuna-san's maturity and responsibility. Befriending a girl who's fatally sick, and his absent father dying, then getting kidnapped at least once a year probably had something to do with it. _Can't forget the whole Nobility thing, Lord Sawada-Black, richest kid in the school yet you wouldn't be able to tell just looking at him._ Tsuna wore the same school uniform as the other boys, he brought a bento with home cooked meals, he had no butlers, no drivers, no maids, or any other servants. He seemed normal, but he held himself with confidence, he was smart but not overly so. He asked questions and admitted he didn't understand things but then he actively tried to learn so he _could_ understand. The academic girls all had some sort of crush on Sawada-san for that. Then there was his martial arts and dance. At first there were boys who had bullied Sawada-san for taking a 'girls' class. Hana remember that day, it was a Thursday.

Hana stopped walking as Kyoko did, following the other girl's line of sight Hana saw two of their year mates from another class picking on Sawada-san. Listening in she heard them calling the fluffy haired monkey a girl for taking a dance class. Sawada-san just stood there, looking bored and uncaring for all the insults sent his way. Sawada started walking away, when one of the boys reached out to grab the smaller boy. Sawada side stepped the reaching arm, and the two boys tried to attack Sawada-san.

Hana watched with impressed awe as Sawada-san _danced_ between the two brutes. The brown haired boy's graceful glide and quick dodges as he avoided the hits of the attackers. He never once hit them back, but avoided each hit aimed his way. He danced, step-step-turn-step-glide-step-step-turn, and the two attackers ended up hitting each other instead of their target. Hana noticed Kyoko-chan had been smiling and cheering the dancing boy on.

"He's not fighting, he's dancing. The other boys are fighting." Kyoko explained when Hana asked.

Back in the present Hana sighed as she looked around the classroom, there was Yamamoto Takeshi, sitting next to Sawada-san, he was another popular choice for fangirls. Star in both Kendo and Baseball he was well liked among the sports clubs. Ryohei-kun, Kyoko's older brother, was vice captain of the middle school's boxing club, and set to become the captain next year. He was loud, and hyper, and was popular at the middle school. Finally there was Hibari-san, chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and the reason for the weekly door destruction. As if summoned by her thoughts, Hibari-san smashed down the classroom door just as a snowy owl with a package landed on Sawada-sans desk.

Sawada-san took the small box, the owl flying to greet Hibari-san. Opening the box Sawada pulls out more chocolate than should be able to fit in the hand sized box.

"Ayame-chan sends chocolate with her letters this week." Yamamoto-kun laughed. Sawada gave a roll of parchment to the glaring older boy. Hibari then looked at the candy on Sawada's desk and took three of the smaller bags with him. Sawada put the candy away, somehow making the small mountain fit in the box.

Hana knew, every time Sawada got those impossible gifts from the girl in England hearts broke around the classroom. The way Sawada smiled when he saw the gifts, when he spoke of Ayame-chan, his caring smile and warm brown eyes so full of joy melted the hearts of every romantic in the school. _Does he even know he's in love?_ Hana doubted it, the monkey was only 11.

 **I won't let the haters get to me, hopefully, and have switched out my Rant/Apology for a real chapter. I'm really going to have fun with the love lives of Iris' friends at Hogwarts. Not sure on the final pairings but the way there will be full of drama, and kids learning about themselves.**

 **I'm not sure if Hibari is quite right, but I'm doing my best because he is one of my favorite characters.**

 **So...Fangirling over my blooming romances yet? I know I am, and really hope my attempts at romance writing is believable while also emotionally moving.**

 **Warning: Ginny Weasley is a character I will be using. Don't hate please but, I think Ginny and Daphne would make a great final pairing. No promises though.**

 **Suggestions for Susan or Hannah's final pairings? Or boys you want them to date then break up with ? Or any other temporary pairings to final pairings?**

 **Poll Update : Nana**

 **Xeno Lovegood 15 votes**

 **Sirius Black 11 votes**


	28. Chapter 28

**Song: WildSide**

 **Artist: Sofia Carson & Sabrina Carpenter**

May 2012

Iris - 11

Hogwarts was quiet, that week. Mister Snape had been taken by Law Enforcement Officers one night and he hadn't returned. A Painted Professor taught the Potions class now, and already the students were learning more than before. Snape's departure had Professors Moody and Quirrell both acting odd. Iris and her friends noticed, because they had spent the past few months watching the three off putting Professors. It was difficult though, because when Susan and Ron followed Professor Quirrell or Mister Snape they got lost, turned around, or confused. Sometimes they even ended up on the fourth floor. _It was hard to follow someone you forgot existed, even harder to follow them to a place that doesn't exist._ Iris knew something was going on, because First Years' classrooms were all wrong.

The First years all had their classes on the first floor, the second years on the second floor, the third years had their classes in the great hall, the fourth years had their lessons on the fourth floor, right on up to the seventh. Except, there was a problem with this thought. Iris had skipped her lessons for a whole week, and camped out in the great hall. The third year students never had a lesson there. Iris had asked the third year Hufflepuffs, while Susan and Hannah asked the third year Ravenclaws, and Neville and Ron asked the third year Gryffindors. All the third years believed they had their classes in the great hall. Iris and her friends moved their self study to the great hall, and tried to figure out where the third year's classes were. It took days before Iris found the five layer ward over the third floor of Hogwarts castle. Iris spent months studying the wards, until finally she figured out how to get past them.

"I'll only be able to hold the Illusion for the duration of the song. If I go past that then I'll risk exhausting my magic." Iris informed her friends. They had gathered in the great hall to plan their exploration of the forbidden floor.

"Ron and I managed to copy some old blueprints of the castle." Hannah said as Ron pulled out a large roll of parchment. After spreading it out on the table Ron spoke.

"Each floor has the same basic layout so by using the map of the second floor we should be able to predict what the third floor looks like."

The group nodded before Susan assigned them their teams.

"Iris needs to hold the Illusion over the Third floor Wards, while also hiding us from whoever casted them and keeping the castle from notifying the Headmaster. She'll be at the Ward Point, right here." Susan said as she pointed to the third corridor, of the third floor.

"It would be behind the third door of the corridor, a set of three's would provide the different wards a stabilizer that's both powerful and simple." Hannah pointed out.

"Right, so Iris will cast her Illusion from there. Neville and Hannah go to the west while Ron and I check out the east. The four of us meet back up with Iris, at sunrise." Susan finished.

Ron watched as the sun set behind the horizon. Neville secured the curtains around their beds, so their rule breaking wouldn't be discovered. Ron glanced to the brownish blonde haired boy, Neville nodded and they left.

Iris left before Susan and Hannah. She had to get to the Ward Room before her friends could explore what was so dangerous on the third floor that had the entire floor warded to near nonexistence. The raven haired Hufflepuff ran through the halls, keeping her staff from hitting the stone floors as she climbed up the stairs. Once on the second floor above the great hall, she began clapping out the rhythm of her newest Illusion. Each clap she sent a wave of magic through the Ward Barrier. As she got closer she found the stairs, running up to the third fool, she continued to confuse the Barrier, sending waves of red then gold, then switching her magic signature with green and silver, before switching it again to red and silver, then green and gold. She kept the barriers from reading her, or her magic as she passed through to the Ward room. The third corridor of the third floor, three doors down. She opened the door and in the center was a large stone pillar. _The Ward Stone_. Iris put her hand to the stone, her other holding her Staff. She heard her friends outside the door, and she began casting her illusion in earnest.

" _My heart is racing_

 _Can't stop this feeling_

 _My ground is shaking"_

The Ward's vibrated as they were coated in a layer of Iris' magic. Susan watched as the colors became visible before they faded. Mixing with the Ward caster's magic. She nodded and the two teams broke up. Susan and Ron heading east, while Neville and Hannah went west.

" _Wanna let go, go crazy_

 _Dance on the ceiling_

 _My world is waiting"_

Susan and Ron opened doors and checked out the classrooms. They didn't spend long on any one room, taking note of any oddities before they ran off to the next. While on the other side of the floor Neville and Hannah searched for trap doors, and hidden rooms, checking between the classrooms and behind the tapestries.

" _Don't wanna stop_

 _Give up. I want it all_

 _'Cause I just ain't had enough"_

Ron and Neville both opened a door, each saw a large three headed dog. Twin screams of fright filled the halls as their female partners dragged them away from the monster.

" _Keep up_

 _We're gonna show the world_

 _That there's just_

 _No stopping us"_

Neville pulled Hannah into another room only for the floor to disappear from under them. Both 11 year old screamed as they fell into the dark cavern below.

" _No one can hold us back_

 _We're gonna break the rules_

 _Can't hold us back we're_

 _Gonna light the fuse in us"_

Ron was pushed into a side room by the redheaded girl. His brown eyes went wide as he saw the room. He watched the figure carefully as Susan slammed the door behind them. Susan turned around to see Troll sized chess pieces holding weapons threateningly at them.

" _I'm living on the wildside, wildside_

 _No telling what I might find, might find_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the ooh…"_

"A fire spell! Hannah, it's devil's snare." Neville shouted. The strawberry blonde, the only one of the duo who still had their wand, nodded determinedly.

"INCENDO!" She called out.

The room went up in flames.

" _On the wildside, wildside_

 _So ready now it's my time, my time_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the ooh…"_

"It's Wizard's Chess. Sorta." Ron said as he looked around the room. The floor was grid shaped, black and white tiles, with the black and white chess pieces.

There was a howl of a dog, followed by two more and Susan glared at the board game pieces.

"We don't have time for a game. If that mutt gets to Iris…" Susan reminded the redheaded boy.

"Right. Lets battle." Ron agreed.

With twin cries of "CONFRINGO!" the room exploded in a rain of cement blocks.

" _I used to think that_

 _Good things were so bad_

 _No need to hold back_

 _Not me, no more_

 _I'm walking this road_

 _I'm taking control_

 _My heart can't say no!"_

Neville gripped his wand, ready for whatever came next. Hannah ran next to him, nethire looked to the still burning chamber behind them.

" _I'm living on the wildside, wildside_

 _No telling what I might find, might find_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the ooh…"_

Susan watched as Ron cleared a path into the next room. They ran down the shadowed corridor, lumos spells lighting their wands as they avoided traps.

" _On the wildside, wildside_

 _So ready now it's my time, my time_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the ooh…"_

Hannah saw the other two first, and she ran to her redheaded friends. They each saw the path the other had came from and took the third hall, hoping to find a way out of the danger they had ran into.

" _Don't wanna live my life by design_

 _Locked inside, break out_

 _Break the rules_

 _Light the fuse_

 _Something new_

 _That's right"_

The four friends found themselves in an open chamber with a mirror. Flames blocking the door behind them. They hid behind the stone statues as they saw Professor Quirrell enter with a large stone pillar. They watched as the turban wearing Professor left the stone pillar Susan recognized as the Ward Stone in the room and returned with a tranced Iris still modifying the Wards.

" _I'm living on the wildside,_

 _No telling what I might find,_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, oh"_

Ron's anger boiled over when Quirrell began pacing in front of the mirror speaking to himself about 'The Dark Lord' and 'His Plans'. When Ron moved Neville followed, both shooting spells off at the Professor. _The Dark Lord will stay dead!_ Ringing in their ears.

" _I'm living on the wildside, wildside_

 _No telling what I might find, might find_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the ooh…"_

Hannah used the distraction caused by the boys to run over to Iris. The blonde checked her magic, and her stability. _She's still in her trance, and still casting her Illusion. I don't think it will last much longer though._

" _On the wildside, wildside_

 _So ready now it's my time, my time_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the ooh…"_

Susan sent a blasting hex at the Professor's head, the turban falling off to reveal the Dark Lord. Iris screamed as she lost her hold on the Illusion, pain shooting through her skull. She glared at the source, and threw her Staff arm out. As she sang the last lyric, her friends all casted a blasting hex.

" _I'm living on the wildside, wildside"_

The spells met in an explosion that shook the castle. Iris drooped to the floor in front of the mirror, a glimpse of her older self in a dress of white reflected off the mirror before she lost consciousness.

 **While I find All/Character stories fun, I am not sure how to do that myself. It won't fit with my plot idea, unfortunately. But thank you for your suggestion.**

 **I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for your Support. I wonder if I'll get 100 reviews before Chapter 30? That would be pretty cool.**

 **Poll Update : Nana's love life Poll ending at the start of Second Year**

 **Sirius Black 19 votes**

 **Xeno Lovegood 17 votes**


	29. Chapter 29

**Song: No Place Like Home**

 **Artist: Laura Marano**

June 2012

Iris -11

Iris sat on the Hogwarts express, her friends were all around her sharing their summer plans.

"Hannah and I are going to explore our families artifact vaults at Gringotts this summer." Susan said excitedly.

"I'm getting my own wand." Neville shared, to the approval of the group. "Just because it works doesn't mean it isn't harmful." Neville finished.

"Scars on your magic core are worse than magic scars on your skin." Ron said as he glanced to Iris. The green eyed girl had admitted to having a scar on her magic core from the killing curse hitting her dual magics. What damage the scar did to Iris' magic core was uncertain, what with all the damage her core was already under from the clashing magics.

"Where are you going this summer Iris?" Hannah asked.

Iris knew where she _wanted_ to go this summer. She also knew her caretakers wouldn't let her. There was another Sky in France they wanted her to meet. She didn't want to meet another Sky though. She wanted to see Tsuna. As the green eyed girl remember the last sky's obsession with perfection she knew what she would do.

"I'm going home." She smiled happily and her friends smiled back.

Phase 1 - Airplane tickets

Iris went to the library everyday after lunch since she got off the Hogwarts express. She had searched for flights to Japan, and found one that would take her to Tokyo. The website wouldn't let an underaged kid order a plane ticket though, so Iris had to get a phone number. It was day three that she found the number she needed to call, and borrowed the library's phone.

"Hello, Heathrow Airport Reception desk, how may I help you?" a friendly voice asked.

"I need a ticket to Tokyo."

The following conversation had Iris proving her emancipation, sharing her bank information, and proving her identity.

Phase 2 - Transportation

Convincing Xander to use Human transportation to get to France would be impossible, so Iris convinced Yoko. The blonde was so happy with the idea she convinced Xander and they bought their own tickets for a plane trip to France. Iris hoped they wouldn't be to upset with her when they found her missing.

Phase 3 - Don't get caught

Iris checked her bag, she had packed a small extended messenger bag with clothes and her summer homework, as well as any paperwork she hadn't finished yet. She had spent the week since booking her own plane flight, listening about the new Sky they had found and wished her to met. Iris didn't like the sound of him, he was loud and very much obsessed with beauty. Iris wore jeans, and a green short sleeved shirt. Her ebony black hair pulled into a high ponytail and her good sneakers on her feet. She adjusted her messenger bag around her hip. Today she had to make it onto a plane heading for Tokyo while Xander and Yoko took another plane to France. The best way to complete this without getting caught? Illusions.

Iris hummed the chorus of the song, as she gently layered her two main caretakers with a suggestion. ' _There's nothing wrong with spending summer in another city_.' she sang in her thoughts. ' _No matter where I go, There's no place like home,'_ She hummed the song on repeat until they reached the airport, and continued humming until she got her ticket. Then she ran as fast as she could, and slipped through the crowd to catch her plane before it took off.

She had five minutes before the plane took off, that she used to order a horse be delivered to the airport in Tokyo. With a credit card transaction she paid for the horse and boarded the plane. When she lanned in Tokyo, Japan over 11 hours later she found her new pet in the parking lot waiting for her. She signed the requested forms and the store worker who delivered Iris her pet left.

"I'll name you...Star?...or maybe Skylla!" Iris nodded as she climbed onto the horse's back. The now named Skylla nodded her head and Iris laughed.

"Let's go, we're off to Namimori!"

Tsuna glanced out the classroom window, he was bored out of his mind and couldn't pay attention to the teacher. His brown eyes widened in surprise when he saw a girl on a horse pass the school. When the horse turned around Tsuna saw familiar green eyes watching him and he bolted from the classroom. Takeshi-kun following him, as he dashed down the stairs and into the school yard.

"Ayame-chan!" Tsuna called out hopefully.

"I'm home Tsuna-kun!" Ayame replied as she jumped off the horse. "I don't think I'll ride Skylla bareback again though." She said as she winced.

Tsuna laughed and pulled the only girl still shorter than him into a hug. Takeshi laughed, and Ayame gave him a hug too.

"So, I'll only be able to stay for a few months. Technically I ran away, but technically I'm also emancipated so...When Xander-sensei finds me I have to go back. There are more Skys in the U.K than here so.." Ayame informed them.

"You're silly Ayame-chan." Tsuna sighed as the three friends plus horse left the school yard. Ayame grinned at him and Tsuna laughed. Takeshi noticed, but didn't comment, when Tsuna held Ayame's hand as they walked.

Hibari got Ayame transferred into the school, then made her a member of his Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna blinked, before realizing _He should've seen that coming._ Now even though Ayame-chan is enrolled at Namimori schools again, she doesn't have to attend class. When the roof of Namimori Middle school was destroyed and in need of repairs after a spar with Ayame using magic, Tsuna wasn't surprised. That Ayame could now pool her magic in her hands, and do more than just illusion magic was surprising to see, but he had learned of it through her letters.

"What does the title of Lord Black even mean?"

Tsuna looked up, it was lunch and Ayame had came to eat with him and Takeshi. The girl who had asked the question was Kurokawa Hana-chan. Tsuna glanced to Ayame, who had finished her lunch, and the green eyed girl nodded.

"Due to the Title being a Title of Nobility belonging to The U.K, Tsuna-kun could go and play politics with the other members of The Right Honourable and Temporal Lords of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Parliament. But due to his title being a...special version of mine he doesn't have to." Ayame explained.

Tsuna nodded before he added,

"I mostly just run companies and do paperwork."

July 2012

Ayame -12 years old

"So what happened? You stopped writing letters." Takeshi asked. They had gathered at Tsuna's house, Ryohei had stopped by before running off.

"I was in the Hospital wing." Ayame answered. At the boy's' frantic questions she sighed.

"Okay, there was this Professor, Quirrell. He wanted to steal some stone and bring the Evil Wizard who killed my parents back to life. There was also this one attack Quirrell had no knowledge of, Headmaster Dumbledore and the Head of Law enforcement used truth potion, Veritaserum, to find out anything they could. The man was also possessed by a wisp of the Dark Lord. But that wasn't why I was in the hospital wing. I had found the third floor of the castle under wards hiding it from the population of the school. No one but the Ward caster knew the third floor even existed. I led my new friends into danger because I was curious, and we were all hospitalized because of it. They only survived because of our advanced studies." Ayame finished. She was ashamed to admit she put her friends in danger because she wanted answers.

"So what had you in the hospital wing?" Tsuna asked.

"I used a new illusion technique to disrupt the Wards readings and effects, then broke the wards by overpowering the magic of the Caster, then battled Professor Quirrell."

Silence.

"You'll be careful next year won't you?" Tsuna asked after a while.

"I promise." Ayame said.

"Good."

It was near the end of August when Xander-san and Yoko-san came to bring Ayame back to England. There were tears and promises of letters. Tsuna watched as the ebony haired girl was taken away again, and hoped he'd see her soon. He hopped, because sometimes that's all he had.

 **To address some worries I've been notified off, yea any traps the chocolate may of had were taken care of first, but I didn't mention it because I wasn't sure how to do so. I hope this chapter answered any other questions and was a good summer break transition before Second Year. Snape's Trial is next, sorta...Does newspaper articles on the trial count because I'm not sure how to get one of my main minor characters to the trial to witness it. I suppose I could have Iris present but as an involved party I think her vote would be seen as biased and therefore not based on the evidence.**

 **I hope my attempts at mystery are okay, really I've never written a mystery before. Well...that's not quite true. I wrote a mystery play in fourth grade once. Got an A because it was 400+ pages and all formated correctly. Not sure if my teacher actually had the time to read it all though so I'm not sure if I wrote the plot and such correctly.**

 **Any other questions I may have missed? Or new questions?**

 **The opinions of Hater's will be acknowledged then subsequently ignored.**

 **100+ Reviews! You're all so amazing and I'd like to thank my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers for your Support.**

 **Dominique Icefall**

 **Poll Update : Tie! Xeno and Sirius both have 20 votes so both win.**


	30. Chapter 30

August 2012

Susan Bones

12 Years Old

Ginny Weasley

11 Years Old

Susan was sitting at the ice cream shop in Diagon alley with Hannah. Both girls were shopping for their new school books and had taken a break to read the newspaper and have some ice cream. Susan was happy to see this week's headline was about Hogwarts former Potions Professor.

Once a Death Eater Always a Death Eater

By: Dominique Icefall

Severus Snape was taken into Law Enforcement Custody on May 5th 2011.

In the following trial Snape confessed to the Attempted Murder of Lady Iris Lillian Potter Black. When questioned on why, Snape refused to speak. The young Lady in question was a Hogwarts first year, Hufflepuff to be exact. Hufflepuff first year Susan Bones explained in an interview,

"Iris had complete control over her magic until Mister Snape singled her out and began stressing her out. Not even Professor McGonagall's strict and stern way of teaching caused Iris any stress. But Snape's obvious hatred distracted Iris and...My friend almost died!"

During Snape's trial he admitted to the Attempted Murder, and the Murders of several other people during the War against The Dark Lord. Snape was given Truth Potion at that point and the truth of the Dark Mark was revealed.

"By wearing the Dark Mark, all Death Eaters wear a brand of our Lords own creation. We've signed over our magic to be used as He wishes."

Snape informed. Snape spent the rest of the year under truth potion, giving out the names of other marked Death Eaters. All Marked Death Eaters will be rounded up and will undergo trials under truth potion. Mister Snape, like all marked Death Eaters, will be sentenced to the Veil of Death by the end of the year.

We of the Daily Prophet wish Miss Potter a safe Second Year at Hogwarts Academy of Magic.

After ice cream the two girls went to the bookshop. There they witnessed Mister Lockhart, signing books and claiming to be the Professor of Creative Writing at Hogwarts this year; then there was Mister Weasley and Lord Malfoy getting into a fist fight. After seeing the adults start throwing fists Susan grabbed Ron who grabbed his sister, while Hannah grabbed a blond boy from their year. The two Hufflepuff's pulled their schoolmates out of the bookshop while the adults knocked over a bookshelf.

"Sorry about my Father, Weasley, Miss Weasley." The blond sighed as the kids sat outside the bookshop.

"He's a jerk, but that doesn't make you a jerk so it's not too bad." Ron replied. He knew the blond boy was a Slytherin, but he also knew that Iris wouldn't care and would be upset if Ron did. The blond boy smirked and the girls laughed.

"For a snake he isn't so bad now is he?" Susan said as she poked the gray eyed boy.

Ginny huffed before she stood and pulled the two older girls up.

"While you two boys become friends, Bones and Abbott will take me clothes shopping." Ginny informed before dragging the older girls away.

Draco knew his father was worse than a jerk, he was a criminal and would be arrested while Draco was at Hogwarts this year. The blond wasn't sure how to feel about that. His father had been his role model for years, but he was always contradicting himself. Now his father was starting petty fights with the untitled population. Not even for any real reason, but simply because he could. Draco knew that wouldn't look good to those living on the Malfoy estates. The clothes and shoe makers would look for a better Lord to work for. Draco would have to make his own decisions when his father was arrested. Protecting his position in society would mean repairing relations with the untitled class of society. If he could make some friends along the way, well, Draco certainly wasn't going to complain.

Ginny introduced herself to the two older girls as they walked around Diagon Alley. The three redheaded girls went to the dress shop, Susan remembering the Yearly yule ball.

"We might be able to go next year, wouldn't that be amazing?" Susan sighed.

"Maybe Terry Boot would ask you?" Hannah teased. Susan blushed bright red and Ginny laughed.

"Dancing, and music, it sounds so romantic." Ginny commented.

"It does; my Aunt said my dad proposed to my mom at the Yule ball. He asked her when they were in their fourth year, then he asked to be her boyfriend. The next year he asked for a courtship. Then in their sixth year he proposed and they got married a year later."

"So romantic," Hannah and Ginny sighed dreamily.

Susan bought all the girls ball gowns, much to Ginny's surprise. The youngest redhead tried to protest but Susan wouldn't have it.

"For our future romances!"

Ginny sighed in defeat while Hannah laughed at her best friend's declaration.

After trying on and buying their new dresses, Susan lead the girls to the wand shop. While Hannah and Susan had their own wands already, Ginny didn't. The blue eyed girl tried again to protest, but her new hazel eyed friends just smiled and pushed her into the shop. Hannah paid for the wand, because Ginny didn't have any money with her and they had left Ginny's parents at the bookshop. The older girls shared their stories from last year, sharing their goals and telling Ginny about the study group.

"Hannah's going to be a Healer, and I'm going to be a Battle Magus. Ron is too, become a Battle Magus that is. Iris is already an Illusionist but she is always improving her Illusions." Susan said over lunch. Hannah nodded as she finished her chips.

"There are so many types of Magic to master. Neville's decided to become an Elemental Magus. He's got talent with plants so he's studying to be a Nature Elemental Magus. Then there's Fire Magic, or Weather Magic, or Water Magic, or-" Hannah enthused. Ginny smiled as the hazel blue eyed girl listed over a dozen types of magic types.

Mister and Missus Weasley showed up at the cafe with Susan's Aunt Amelia and the girls said their goodbyes.

That night as Ginny was putting her new clothes, and school books away she found a Diary in her stack of books. _Did Mummy get this for me?_ Ginny thought as she flipped through it and grabbed a quill.

Dear Dumb Diary,

My name is Ginny Weasley. I am 11 years old and will be going to Hogwarts Academy of Magic this September.

As Ginny wrote the leather bound book darken with soft shade of magic. Unnoticed the magic went as it latched onto the young girls magic. The red haired girl continued on oblivious to any danger as she wrote about her day and her plans for the school year.

 **To address some worries I've been notified off, yes, this might be a long fanfic with short chapters, with my ideas for time travel making things complicated and my inexperience with writing clashing with my ideas things might take a while. I make no promises because I hardly know what I am doing. I had an idea so I posted and now this happened and I'm trying my best to complete a plot but I've never done this by myself before. I am 16, I had prompts from writing club, homework assignments, and normally my stories have three chapters. Intro, An Enemy, Wedding. Nothing else, no character development or plot or life or hardship. This is my best work, I've never made it this far before and I still have ways to add more to build forward.**

 **If you don't like it, don't like the pace or the characters or the plot or the time travel or the ten years that never happen or anything else you don't have to read it. I am writing the best I can, working with what I know, doing what I can because I have so many ideas and don't know what to do. I am 16, and am only writing Fanfiction to improve my overall writing ability.**

 **I've made myself a Reporter...I hope no one minds too much!**

 **I'm glad my Supporters enjoy my story, I'm transitioning into Second Year and hope this was a good character building chapter.**

 **Dominique Icefall**


	31. Chapter 31

September 2012

Iris - 12 years

Iris watched the new cultural studies professor with narrowed eyes. She felt he was familiar but couldn't say why. Next to her both Susan and Hannah also scrutinized the new professor.

"He's cute." Hannah commented.

"He looks lost." Susan retorted.

"His clothes are worse than Ron's were." Susan continued. Hannah blushed, the strawberry blonde had taken to making clothes when Madam Pomfrey wasn't teaching her healer's magic. The fact that most shirts, pants, and sweaters had been gifted to Ron hadn't went unnoticed by said blonde's friends. Neither had the fact that Ron wore them more often than not. Iris agreed, Professor Lupin's clothes were in tatters, but that wasn't what held her attention. _He's Remus Lupin! My dad's friend, a werewolf...Why isn't he working at Tsuna's construction company?_

Iris was able to test out of her Cultural Studies class after the first week, and spent more time studying Wards, Runes, and helping Hannah make clothes. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, were Charms with Professor Flitwick, Magical History of the U.K with a Painted Professor, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Iris skipped her Potions class and self studied History or Law instead, then there was Magical Sports with Madam Hooch. Tuesdays and Thursdays were, Self study in Wards and Runes, Charms and Transfiguration, Magical Sports, and Illusions. The only class she had on these days was her Defense Class with Professor Moody and he was even weirder than last year!

It was the first Defense class of the year, Professor Moody was twice as paranoid and jumped at every sound. Class was much the same as before, they went over spells and casting. Iris had to learn how to pool one of her base magics with one supplement in her hand to get the same results as her classmates. During meals, Iris noticed Professor Moody watched the Headmaster while avoiding conversation. He'd jump and practically ran away anytime the Headmaster tried to speak with his old friend.

On Saturday, Iris was looking through the library for more books on Wards. She knew how to use her illusions to get around someone else's Wards, but she didn't know how to make her own. As she was walking down the aisle, she found a brown haired Gryffindor girl reading, surrounded by small stacks of books. After noticing the books were all on Runes and Wards, Iris sat down too.

"Did you know Hogwarts has the largest and most complicated ward scheme in history? It is still considered the most complex scheme today." The girl whispered excitedly. Iris smiled and the girl, _Dagworth-Granger_ Iris thought, continued.

"Each founder made a ward stone, and each head of House since has added to their houses' ward stone. The Headmaster powers the Main stone from which the four house stones get their power. The Headmaster's power also indicates how many layers of the Wards are active. When Headmaster Dumbledore first started as headmaster, there were 20 levels active for each house ward, that's like...80 levels in total."

"That's pretty cool. I'm Iris Potter, nice to meet you."

Hermione blinked before blushing and taking the offered hand.

"I'm Hermione Dagworth-Granger. Nice to meet you too."

"So, you seem to know a lot about the Wards of Hogwarts." Iris said leadingly. Hermione grinned excitedly again.

"Hogwarts Main Ward Stone is located in the Headmaster's office. The Main Stone has 10 layers of 200 Runic Ward Schemes. The First Layer controls the flow of the castles internal magic. Like the stairs and the Password Paintings, and the Great Hall's ceiling."

Iris nodded, _Ravenclaw most likely connected the ceiling's power source to the Ward Stone so she wouldn't have to continuously add Magic to it to keep it running._

"The Second Layer marks Hogwarts Territory. Fifty feet from the Forbidden Forest, and all of Hogsmeade, as well as the entire Mountain."

"The Third Layer?" Iris asked.

"The Third Layer keeps anyone uninvited from passing into Hogwarts Territory, while the Fourth is a Human Distraction Ward, the Fifth keeps the castle's location secret. The sixth informs the Headmaster of any student under 5th year leaving the school grounds. The Seventh layer powers Gryffindor's Ward Stone, the Eighth Ravenclaws, the Ninth Hufflepuff,while the Tenth powers Slytherin's."

"The wards will always search for the strongest Magus within Hogwarts Territory to power the wards. Right Now that's Headmaster Dumbledore, followed by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione explained. Her enthusiastic approach to learning and knowledge reminding Iris of Ryohei-kun's enthusiastic approach to everything.

Iris smiled and both girls began reading the gathered books, Hermione rambling off facts and information she found earlier in a soft but excited whisper.

Hermione joined Neville and Ron every friday when they skipped class, going to the great hall to self study instead. Iris grinned as her friend group once again grew, Hannah, Susan, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. The seven students practiced their Specialties, learning the class subjects, and at Iris' request planned pranks using what they've been learning. Of course the Weasley twins, Fred and George wanted to know who the other prankster of Hogwarts was. The group had fun playing innocent.

"We're innocent until proven guilty, and they have no proof." Hermione laughed. The brown haired girl enjoyed showing off her knowledge in ways that earned her awe from her peers.

Ginny smiled as her brothers messed up her hair before all left for bed. They were all Gryffindors, Percy was in his Sixth year while the twins were in their fourth. Ron was a second year, and had introduced her to his friends. Ginny thought of the small study group, the girls had accepted her at their table like she had always been there. Sitting next to her Role Model had been scary at first. Iris Potter had always ways been the voice for women's rights in the Magus Society of the U.K. Ginny wanted to be brave like that, and stand up for her beliefs.

As Ginny walked to bed she remembered her new diary. A small leather bound book, the name on the side changed when she wrote in it. From Tom. M. Riddle to Ginny Weasley.

She'd write all about her day, so she wouldn't forget anything. Ginny crawled into bed and closed the curtains. The other girls were still in the common room. Ginny pulled out her diary from under her pillows and began to write. So lost in her memories of the day she didn't notice as the diary got darker. There was a near silent rustling of pages before the redhead collapsed on her bed, like a puppet with their strings cut.


	32. Chapter 32

October 2012

Iris -12

Ginny had disappeared. Ron had been pacing a moat around the Hufflepuff table for the past hour. No one knew where to find the youngest Weasley, and the Headmaster said she was still within the Wards so he couldn't call Law Enforcement. The Prefects searched during their patrols, and the Weasley boys all searched for their missing sister. Susan began an investigation, putting a board scattered with parchment notes and moving photos up in the great hall. Susan lead the search, asking questions and organizing search teams. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs accepted Susan's orders and followed her command, even though she was only a Second year. There was one Gryffindor who mocked the 12 year old and didn't listen. Susan had sent a stinging hex at him that sent a spider web of cracks along the great hall wall. No one talked back or refused her leadership after that.

Susan had divided the search teams by year. There were four teams in each year, and each team had two Gryffindors and three Hufflepuffs. Each year checked their classroom floor, mapping it out and reporting the results during the meal times. The Gryffindor's had fun with the adventure, while the Hufflepuffs enjoyed making new friends and helping their schoolmates find their missing sister. The search teams made Professor Moody jumpy, every time he saw them he would growl and take a drink from his canteen. The former law enforcement officer said he was searching for the 'Runaway lass' but Iris didn't think the peg legged professor was.

Iris and her friends conducted their own search, looking in the secret door ways or in the hidden rooms behind the tapestries. Neville would check the greenhouses with another member of their group, because Iris order they travel in pairs.

"The last person to see Ginny was Ron, last night before she went to bed. Which means Ginny should've been in the first year girls dorm's when Jones and Brady went to bed, but the two girls didn't she her in there. So Ginny vanished between the top of the stairway and her dormroom." Susan said.

"But there's only like ten steps between the bottom of the staircase and the first year girls dorms, then there's less than twenty steps to the door. How could she disappear in such a short distance?" Hermione asked.

"Magic." the group responded, to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

Iris was wondering the halls of Hogwarts during her 'free time'. She had decided to use her self study time to search for the missing Weasley. So far, Iris knew Ginny wasn't on the ground floor, the first floor, or in the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor common rooms. She had been looking around the greenhouses with Neville earlier and had seen a stray dog by greenhouse Four. Neville was her partner for the day, but she had to see the stray dog so she had snuck away while Neville was in the restroom. Now Iris was bringing a picnic basket of food to the dog. _Maybe I can get a new pet?_

Iris hummed happily as she walked down the school yard's rolling hills. Hogwarts' wards made the castle's surroundings confusing. From the lake, the castle was built on a mountainside. From the castle you saw rolling hills, a forest, and the lake. As she neared the greenhouses she felt a familiar magic signature brush across her magic.

"Padfoot! Come here boy!" Iris called cheerfully. Excitement bubbling at the chance to see her godfather again.

"Padfoot! You got lost didn't you?" Iris called out as she saw the skinny, dirty, form of her godfather's animal form. The large black dog looked the pitiful stray. Shaking and quaking in the mud. Large gray-blue eyes watched her from behind tangles of fur.

"You know what Padfoot?" Iris said as she laid out some bowls of soup. The dog looked from the fresh food to the green eyed girl.

"I don't like rats."

Padfoot woofed his agreement and happily ate the offered food.

Iris brough Padfoot with her into the castle, she feed him and after pushing the maggy mut into the prefects bathroom, she had fun grooming his fur. Padfoot got better, not so skinny, not so dirty, and stopping shaking. The Grimm even helped Iris and her friends search for the missing Weasley. When the Daily Prophet announced Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban, Iris bought Padfoot a dog cage. Iris, Hannah, and Hermione carved runes into the bars of the large cage. They would put the cage into a large box, before putting both into another smaller box with a space expansion ward carved into it. Iris would tie her letters to the inside of the box, before the girls layered the small box with feather light charms, and tied them to weightless runes.

Tsuna sat in his classroom, Hibari towering over him while the class watched. They all wondered what Ayame-chan had sent Tsuna -kun this time. First Tsuna pulled a stack of letters, then another box. Once the box left the first box, Tsuna dropped it with a scream of surprise. _That box weighed a ton!_ Takeshi stood up and poked at the large box that had been inside of a smaller box as the class started at the impossibility with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Takeshi poked the box again and the cardboard fell away to show a large black dog in a cage. Tsuna grabbed another letter, hoping for an explanation.

 _Dear Tsuna-kun,_

 _This is Padfoot, my new pet. He has a mission at the Magus Ministry of Asia's Japan branch so he might disappear for a while. Oh! And when my godfather shows up he's going to need a place to stay, food, and he'll open up a shop somewhere so he has a job. My godfather's name is Black, Sirius. Padfoot likes bright colors and light shades, and Sirius is still healing from Azkaban but he should be getting better._

 _Lots of Love from your Bff,_

 _Kuro, Ayame_

Tsuna sighed as he looked up and noticed Hibari had pulled the cage apart and smirking.

"You're a Carnivore aren't you ?" The bloodthirsty Perfect praised. The large black dog yipped showing off his sharp teeth. The Prefect stood, smirked, then marched off.

Padfoot and Hedwig both following him out of the classroom.

 **So Second year has started, and Tsuna received Sirius as Padfoot in the mail. I thought that was funny so I had to write it. Hibari seems to be gaining a following in Ayame's animal friends...not sure why though...oh well it's funny too so I'll keep it.**

 **I'm glad my Supporters enjoy my story, and hope you will continue to Read, Follow, and Review.**

 **Dominique Icefall**


	33. Chapter 33

October 2012

Iris -12

Dumbledore was doing paperwork in his office when the gargoyle informed him of someone on the stairs. The Headmaster let his unexpected guest in, noticing the cloaked figure and wondering if it was the same rogue who attacked Miss Potter and her friends last year. The cloaked figure waved their wand and Dumbledore shielded himself from the spells sent his way. The spells were overpowered, making them fly faster, and the results more dangerous. Dumbledore retaliated, sending blasts and hexes at his attacker. The cloaked rogue was light on his feet and dodged, sending spells that shook the tower at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's breathing got labored as the fight drew on, shielding himself from the falling books and trinkets around his office and the spells sent from the rogue his attention split. He tried to send spells back, to immobilize his attacker but as a stray spell broke the shields Dumbledore was unable to cast another in time to block the sickly blue spell that hit him square in the chest. The castle shook as Dumbledore fell, the Wards losing stability suddenly as the Headmaster lay unmoving in the headmaster's office. The cloaked figure fled the scene, as the clock struck midnight and the headmaster's tower became nothing but stone.

Hermione was reading one of her library books, _Maintaining Wards_ By. Dominique Icefall, when the castle shook and a wave of old and powerful magic swept through the stone walls. Wide eyed, the brunette flipped through the book for the chapter titled Unstable Wards.

 _A Ward draws stability from a Magus' magic. It is powered by the Magus' own magic and tied to a Ward Stone where the magic from the Magus goes to the Wards through the Runes that control what the magic is to do, like the way an incantation tells your magic what spell you're casting. When a Ward becomes Unstable, it means the Magus whose connected to the Ward Stone is no longer connected._

 _When replacing a Magus whose connected to a Ward Stone, first the second Magus should connect to the Stone. By doing this it splits the power that the Wards draw on from one Magus to half, as it has two sources of power. Then the first removes the connection leaving only the second Magus as the Ward Holder. This way the Wards stay stable and the risk of the Wards collapsing are minimal._

 _If the current Ward Holder is suddenly removed, for any reason, the Wards will become unstable and search for a power source. Ward's that mark Territory will keep the Ward's quest for this power search within the Territory. When a Ward becomes unstable the magic seeks power, the stronger the sooner Stability will be returned._

 _The longer Wards remain Unstable the higher the chance of Magic Backlash is to be._

Hermione hoped Headmaster Dumbledore would be alright. The brown eyed girl watched her sleeping roommates with envy even as the castle shook around her. Terror filled the young girl as the magic of the Wards became visible outside her window. _Magic Backlash results in destruction equal to the amount of magic used. If the Wards of Hogwarts cause Backlash.._

Hermione cried as her thoughts sent fear through her heart

Iris screamed, the pain filled sound woke up all of the Hufflepuff dorms. Hannah grabbed her wand, using the diagnostic spells she learned the year before on Iris, as Susan grabbed their bathrobes. Susan stumbled as the dungeons vibrated, shooting a worried glance to Hannah.

"Iris' magic isn't the cause, something's happened to the Wards of Hogwarts."

"Then why's Iris screaming?" Susan asked as she slipped on her bathrobe.

"The wards are trying to bond to her, but her magic isn't stable enough to form a connection." Hannah informed. Iris' screaming had trailed off into sobs as the raven haired girl felt the attacks on her magic. Susan wasn't as informed on healer's magic as Hannah was, so Hannah continued to explain as she tried to help her dark haired friend .

"Iris' magic is already unstable; whatever has the wards looking for another Magus to power them sent them into an unstable desperate search."

Susan nodded before she realized what that meant for Iris.

"Iris has vast amounts of magic at her fingertips, so the wards want her as their new master but both are…"

Hannah nodded.

"Unstable wards plus unstable magic could ki-kill her." Hannah stumbled but grimly confirmed.

"We'll have to put a Protection Dome around her, to keep the Wards from sensing her." Susan decided. Hannah nodded and both girls held their wands above Iris' while she cried out in pain.

"Praesidio tecti!" Susan commanded as she traced a dome shape around Iris' bed. Susan's Magic red and yellow tendrils spreading where Susan directed.

"Praesidio tecti!" Hannah repeated as the strawberry blonde did the same, her own magic glowing pink and yellow coating the dome of protection over Iris. The pink and red melded together, fighting off the wards as they attempted to latch on to Iris' magic. As both girls had to continuously add more power to their shield when the magic of the wards attacked, both girls were exhausted when the attacks stopped nearly five hours later. They knew when Iris stopped crying and twitching in pain the wards were stable again. They removed the wards in time for Iris to begin convulsing. Madam Pomfrey found Hannah near magical exhaustion desperately trying to stabilize Iris whose magic was twisting and surging erratically while Susan was unconscious on the floor.

Acting Headmistress McGonagall announced the passing of Headmaster Dumbledore at breakfast that morning.

"That explains the wards becoming unstable last night." Hermione commented softly. Her friends, who all sat at the Gryffindor table, nodded their agreement as they continued to listen to the Professor.

"The wards around Hogwarts have collapsed. For the foreseeable future the Hogsmeade station will be closed, and any attempts into the forbidden forest with be blocked by the Wards. The Professors will search for the Ward Stone while repairing any damages that have occured last night. Classes will continue as scheduled."

With that the students were dismissed to their morning classes. Each class offering up five minutes of silence in Dumbledore's honor before class began.

A week after Dumbledore's death, another first year Gryffindor girl went missing.


End file.
